Family Connections
by katy1986
Summary: Two ARC's separated by oceans are more closely linked than either of them know ... This is the Story of Kacey Mathers and Connor Set after season 5 Becker/OC, Connor/Abby, Jess friendly. Chapter 18 is Please read and review
1. Ch01 Team Work

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or any of its characters, I have written this is fic for my own personal enjoyment and hopefully to the like of other people.

Summary: Two ARC's separated by oceans are more closely linked than either of them knew... This is the Story of Kacey Mathers and Connor Temple. Becker/OC, Connor/Abby, Matt/Emily. Jess friendly.

AN: I have loved Primeval since it first aired in 2007, I have had stories running around in my head for this fandom for a few years but have just started to write then this story is going to be around 35 chapters long, I have 13 all ready wrote out. I will be updating once a week more than likely on the weekend. I was inspired to start writing my Primeval fic's after falling in love with two other authors stories, The Kara Cutter series by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx and Self Destruction and Unexpected, Unforgeable you by BumbleBeee96, check them out. I hope you all enjoy. This story is not beta-ed so I apologise for any mistakes. x

**PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL**

Chapter 1

Team Work

America

"I think we should wait for back up" A brunette woman around her mid twenties stated looking at the guy who was opposite her as they both were crouched down leaning on a wall of a elegantly decorated corridor that only staff use, they could hear crashes coming from the main part of the restaurant that they were at, Genoa's was one of the best Italian restaurants in Portland.

"Why? You said three Raptors? We can handle that on our own" The Blonde guy stated smugly smirking back at the brunette as he charged the weapon he was holding.

"No I said I spotted three Raptors on the monitors. God knows how many more there could be" The girl replied looking at the guy in front of her angrily as she shifted the gun she was holding.

"Well I'm not waiting for backup" The blonde stated before going through the doors the crashes were coming from, the brunette shook her head.

"How far is back up away?" The brunette asked speaking into her earpiece. "Scott's just gone in with out back up, I need to follow him" She stated as she charged her EMD up.

"No you don't, well not alone" A bald guy stated running up to her his EMD already charged. He and the eight people behind him decked out in black security uniforms. "What we got?" He asked crouching next to the door.

"Anomaly open in the kitchen, at least three Raptors... there might be more" The brunette stated as the guy nodded before he stood up they all pushed through the door to see the place was wrecked, tables were all over the place.

"How could three Raptors do this much damage in such a short time?" The bald guy asked.

"They couldn't Jason" The brunette whispered looking around at the carnage just as a scream of pain came from the kitchen, the team rushed forwards as Scott ran into view, unarmed and blood pouring down him from a wound in his neck before anyone could react a Raptor pounced breaking his neck the team took aim and fired on the Raptor killing it. Two of the soldiers ran forward and checked the guys neck.

"Damien? Colin?" Jason asked looking at two of his soldiers as everyone else kept an eye on the surroundings.

"His dead sir" Damien whispered as the other looked up.

"Look out Damien" Damien looked around just a Raptor ran at him full speed, the team shot at the Raptor but it hit Damien, Damien collapsed on the floor holding his side and not moving as the Raptor that attacked him fell next to him after taking a chunk out of Colin's arm.

"Shit" Colin yelled holding his arm to him before his eyes widen and he ran towards the team with two more Raptors chasing him. Everyone took aim and started firing as the two Raptors fell, Jason looked behind him to order the team to retreat,before stopping when movement caught his eye by Kacey and his second in command Kate.

"Kacey! Kate!" Jason yelled pulling the two out of the way as a Raptor pounced from above the door straight on him. Everyone watched as Jason fell to the ground as they killed the Raptor.

"That's five so far" The brunette Kacey whispered in shock as two of the soldiers rushed to Jason.

"His dead! What do we do?" One of the soldiers asked looking at Kacey and Kate who were both leaning on a wall.

"Why you asking us Mike?" Kate asks looking at the guy then at Jason's body.

"Because I'm second in command too Scott and you are too Jason" Kacey whispers as she stood up. "Ok lets keep it tight, we stay in a straight line, anything moves in front of us we kill it. Colin stay by the door and keep pressure on your arm" Kacey whispered as everyone moves flanking either side of Kacey and Kate.

"We can do this" Kate whispers trying to control her voice and not look at their dead team members.

The team slowly moved forward towards the kitchen three more Raptors appeared but the team dropped them before they even got with in striking distance. The team got to the anomaly and locked it.

"Lets sweep the building to make sure we got them all" Kacey whispered.

"Colin we are sending Mike and Dave back to you" Kate stated through her earpiece before nodding at the two in question as they both headed out the kitchen. "Colin respond?" Kate stated after getting no response, Kate looked over at Kacey who was face drained of all colour.

"Guys this is Mike... Colin's dead, there was another wound on his side... he bleed out" Mike voice came over he COMM. Kate and Kacey both let out gasps and leaned on to the counter in shock.

"Get a team here to clean up" Kacey whispered into her COMM. "There are families that need contacting... we lost Scott, Jason, Damien and Colin" Kacey stated her voice catching with every name. The team walked to the doors before turning and looking at their fallen team mates with heavy hearts, tears appeared in Kacey's eye as she looked at Jason then her eyes spotted Scoot and her tears dried as she glared at the body. It was all his fault... if he had just listened and waited for back up... Kacey shook her head before following the team out.

…...

UK (Three Weeks Later)

"What's going on?" Connor asked as he and Abby walked into the Hub to see the whole team gathered there.

"Not a clue" Jess smiled as she turned in her chair smiling at Connor. "Lester ordered us all here" Jess smiled as Becker stopped next to Matt and Emily.

"Must be important to want us all here" Becker stated looking at everyone his eyes stopping on Jess as he smiled at her, they had been dating for six months but Becker didn't feel any spark or connection in their relationship.

"I have called you here as there is a serious problem" Lester stated as he walked in and stopped by Jess. "As you all know after the convergence, ARC's were set up in every country. Three weeks ago, during a routine anomaly alert at the American ARC four team members died and there is now an internal investigation going on, I am to run it" Lester stated as everyone look at him in shock that four people were lost in a routine alert. "All the reports read slightly different and no one can find the security camera footage or the COMM recordings" Lester stated as Jess frowned looking at ADD in question, Lester seeing her. "They have been erased from the ADD" Lester stated.

"Human error and clean up operation?" Matt asked looking at Lester.

"We don't know all I know is that someone or a group are trying very hard to cover up what happened" Lester stated shaking his head. "My first plan was to go in there guns blazing and yell but I have changed my mind. I want this to be stealthy which is why I want to send you Matt. Emily and Becker out there" Lester stated as the guys looked between them. "I want you in there and get them to trust you. Team work is the key" Lester stated looking from Matt, Emily and then Becker.

"And then what betray them?" Emily asked looking at Lester unsure.

"No!" Lester sighed. "I just want to know the truth... Four people are dead and I just want to know that their deaths couldn't of been avoided" Lester stated shaking his head. "I owe it to the families to make sure that if this was human error the person responsible is brought to justice" Lester replied as Emily nodded mutely as Becker and Matt shared a glance.

"When do we leave?" Matt asked looking at Lester.

"As soon as possible, I'm aiming for a couple of days" Lester stated as Abby and Connor shared a glance before nodding at each other.

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Please leave a review and let me know what you all think.

Katy x


	2. CH02 Family Shock

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 for disclaimer.

AN: Hi all here's is chapter 2. I would like to say thank you too Fiction-girl18, musicgirl97 and BumbleBee96 for reviewing, I love getting reviews it makes me smile. :). I also want to thank everyone who has alerted and favourite my story. The next few chapters are with the UK ARC team. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. xx

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Chapter 2

Family Shock

Jess smiled as she looked around the back garden of Connor's parents house, where Abby and Connor were throwing their BBQ engagement party, the whole thing screamed Connor and Abby.

"Hey here's your drink" Becker smiled as he passed Jess her drink.

"Thanks" Jess smiled before sighing as she looked at Connor and Abby who were swaying in the middle of the garden to the music playing, she grinned as Connor kissed Abby, Becker also smiled watching the same thing as Jess.

"Them two are made for each other" Becker smiled as Jess looked up at him and sighed making Becker look at her and smile sadly.

"I..." Jess whispered as a tear appeared in her eye's.

"I know Jessica" Becker whispered as he bent down and kissed her cheek. "I love you like a sister... I think we both deserve something like that" Becker whispered nodding over at Connor and Abby and Matt and Emily.

"That we do" Jess smiled as they both walked over to join their friends with smiles on their faces.

"Where have you two been?" Connor asked looking at the soldier and field co-ordinator with a raised eyebrow.

"Talking" Becker laughed as Connor rolled his eyes as Jess laughed at the two of them.

"Everything ok?" Abby asked looking between the two getting a vibe that something had changed with in there relationship.

"Yea. We're good" Jess smiled as Becker nodded his head. "We just realised our relationship wasn't working and that we are better off as friends" Jess smiled as Becker nodded as he smiled at Jess.

"And you're both ok with that?" Connor asked looking between the two mainly at Jess as he knew she had been crushing on Becker for a while.

"Whole heartedly" Becker smiled as Jess nodded with a sincere smile.

"That's good" Emily smiled glad that there wasn't any tension between the two, as that could sometimes happen with a break up.

"Ok, back to the reason we decided to throw this BBQ. Me and Connor are postponing the wedding until after this whole American ARC thing is sorted. With Emily in America I cant do much with out one of my bridesmaids and then we are going to be joining you guys in two weeks anyway" Abby smiled as everyone nodded. "This way we can get that sorted and done before planning my wedding" Abby smiled as Emily and Jess nodded.

"The ARC is going to be so quiet with out you three" Jess stated looking at Becker, Matt and then Emily.

"I know we are going to be three team members short on calls as well" Connor stated but stopped when his brother came stumbling into the group as he was drunk.

"Connor!"

"Ben" Connor sighed as he looked at his little brother. "How much have you drunk?" Connor asked to be ignored by his younger brother.

"So I heard you and Abby have postponed the wedding?" Ben asked loudly making Becker roll his eyes.

"Are you sure you're related?" Becker asked looking at Connor who smiled as he looked at his brother everyone always asked that as they didn't look a like at all.

"Does it mean you know now?" Ben asked oblivious to everything around him making Connor smile until he registered what his brother said.

"Know what?" Connor asked looking at his brother as everyone looked on worried where this conversation was going.

"That mum and dad are not our real parents!" Ben stated making Connor gape at him in shock, as Bethany and Harold Temple walked over hearing Ben yelling, not seeing the gobsmacked look on everyone's face's.

"Ben why do you have to make a scene at your brother's engagement party?" Bethany asked looking at her younger son before looking at her eldest to see him staring at her in shock. "Connor what's wrong huni?" Bethany asked as Connor shook his head in disbelieve.

"Ooppps he didn't know" Ben whispered making Bethany and Harold look at Ben worriedly before turning back to Connor.

"We are both adopted?" Connor asked looking at his parents. "What? How?... What happened to my biological parents?" Connor asked looking at them in shock.

"Connor" Bethany sobbed shaking her head before closing her eyes and looking Connor in the eye. "You are both adopted, we adopted Ben as a baby and you when you were eight" Bethany stated as Connor shook his head still reeling from the information overload and shock.

"Where was I before then?" Connor asked coming to his sense's slightly as Bethany shook her head.

"We don't know... you were found by the roadside, all you knew was that you were eight and your birthday was the 29th October 1979 and that your name was Connor" Bethany whispered before looking at Harold to see him shake his head at her. "You had amnesia" Bethany whispered as Ben shook his head as he looked between his parents.

"Bloody hell, your not going to tell him are you?" Ben asked looking at his 'Parents'.

"Tell me what?" Connor asked as Abby came up to him and grabbed his hand as he was starting to get agitated as everyone else carried looking on in shock.

"The baby!" Ben stated as Bethany and Harold glared at their youngest as everyone's eyes got bigger.

"What baby?" Connor asked looking from his brother to Bethany and Harold before returning back to his brother.

"There was a car crash you were found at the side of the road along with a car seat holding a six month old baby girl" Harold whispered looking at the ground before looking at Connor. "DNA swabs were taken and it was confirmed that the baby was your little sister" Harold stated as Connor gaped at them along with Abby.

"I was working at the hospital when they brought you both in, your sister was fine so they sent her off to social services straight away. I was the nurse looking after you and I fell in love with you, I offered to foster you until your family could be found, Harold agreed, then they told me the baby was your sister, I told social services I would take the baby too as siblings shouldn't be split up" Bethany whispered as Connor looked at her. "But the social had no record of her anywhere, it was like she disappeared between the hospital and the social services building" Bethany whispered shaking her head as Harold placed his hand on her arm as she was getting distraught.

"We have been looking for her for 25 years" Harold stated shaking his head as he looked at his son. "We haven't found anything on her"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Connor asked looking at his parents hurt, he couldn't hate them but it also didn't mean he could forgive them easily.

"We know you Connor..." Harold shook his head. "You would of done everything with in your power to find her. You wouldn't of went to college or anything. We didn't want you to give up your life for a search you may never win" Harold stated sighing his age coming through.

"Why do you think neither of us have retired yet? We needed the money so we could pay the detectives we have hired still to this day looking for her" Bethany whispered as tears swarmed her eyes still.

"Your still looking for her 25 years on?" Jess whispered in shock that anyone would do something like that, for someone who wasn't a member of their family.

"Yes, she is our son's sister... that makes her family" Bethany stated looking at Connor's work friend.

"You have never found her?" Connor asked shocked that he had a sister and that his parents had been looking for her.

"No its like she disappeared off the face of the earth" Harold stated frowning. "We have tried everything Connor" Harold stated as Connor stepped forward and hugged his mum and dad.

"I know" Connor whispered before pulling back and walking over to Abby and kissing her. "I just need to be alone for a while" Connor whispered as he walked into the house.

"Connor!" Abby called trying not to cry as Matt put his arm around her in support.

"Let him go" Matt whispered as Abby turned and cried into his chest. "He needs to cool down and get his head around that bombshell but after he has, you are going to be the first person he will call" Matt stated making Abby smile before looking at Connor's heartbroken parents.

"We are so sorry Abby, we should of told him sooner" Bethany whispered brokenly as Abby looked at her nodding her head.

"Yes, you should have but you were only trying to protect him" Abby stated as more tears flowed down Bethany's face as she nodded as Harold hugged her before pulling her back to the house. Abby watched them go with a heavy heart.

"Come on lets go" Matt sighed looking at everyone. "Connor will call us when his ready"Matt smiled as he guided Abby out of the garden towards the cars that were lining the street.

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

I hope have all enjoyed, please leave me your thoughts.

I will be updating next weekend.

Katy xx


	3. Ch03 I Want To Know Where She Is

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

AN: Hi all Here's chapter 3, I hope you all enjoy. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and alerted my story.

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Chapter 3

I Want To Know Where She Is

It had been two days since the bombshell had dropped and it had spread around the whole of the ARC, Connor had called Abby a few hours later to say he was staying at his parents house and going through the files from the private detectives and that he would come by the ARC when he was done or if he wasn't finished by the time he needed to see Matt, Emily and Becker off he would be there then. Abby was in the Hub with the team as Connor had called he was coming in and everyone wanted to see him. Abby was watching the door but frowned when Connor came through as he was carrying a box he walked down the stairs and placed it on to one of the work benches as Abby hugged him he buried his head in her shoulder trying not to cry.

"How are you mate?" Becker asked looking at Connor to see him shrug his shoulders.

"I'm not sure" He whispered as he turned to the box and opened the top file and pulled out what looked like a little piece of paper and showed it to Abby, who gasped as she looked at the picture of a little blue-eyed baby with a tuft of brown hair on the head. "Meet my little sister" Connor smiled as Abby passed on the picture to Becker who looked at it before passing it to Matt who raised his eyebrow at the soldier.

"What? I want Connor to find his sister. I'm just not a baby person" Becker stated making Connor and Matt smile.

"She's beautiful" Emily whispered as she looked at the picture with happiness.

"What are we looking at?" Lester asked as he came over and stopped by the group before nodding at Connor.

"It's a picture of my little sister" Connor stated as Lester took the picture and smiled.

"I don't see no resemblance at all, she is too cute" Lester smiled making everyone laugh before Lester handed the photo back to Connor with a smile.

"Actually Lester I wanted to ask a favour?" Connor stated looking at his boss. "I just want to know where she is?" Connor whispered as he looked down at the picture.

"You don't have to ask, the story spread around the ARC like wild-fire, I have had an government detective looking into trying to find your sister for last two days" Lester stated making everyone smile at him. "I'm expecting a call today from them as they said they had a lead yesterday that they needed to follow-up" Lester stated before Connor walked forward and hugged him.

"Thank you" Connor whispered quietly so only Lester heard the catch in his voice.

"Nothing to thank me for" Lester whispered back as Connor pulled away before wrapping Abby in his arms again. "Anyway what I came over here for... the plane is booked, your private jet will be waiting for you at Benson Airfield, it's an RAF airfield, this afternoon at 14:00 hours I'm taking that you are all already packed?" Lester asked looking from Matt to Emily and then to Becker to see them all nod. "Good and if you need anything whilst you are out there you can just put them on expenses" Lester stated before walking away from the group.

"That gives you guy's an hour before you have to leave" Jess smiled looking at the group as everyone sighed.

"Lets go get a coffee" Matt smiled as they all walked to the break room to have a coffee.

…...

"Call us as soon as you find anything out about your sister" Becker smiled as he pulled Connor into a man hug making Abby laugh.

"Yea, I will let you know even its early morning in America" Connor laughed as Emily hugged him.

"We wont care" Emily stated making Connor smile at his friends, everyone hugged before they all waved before heading up the stairs to the plane.

"See you guys in two weeks" Matt smiled before waving bye to Connor and Abby, the three had said bye to Jess at the ARC. Matt smiled as he looked at the inside of the plane Becker was already seated with a frown on his face.

"Do you think Connor will be ok?" Becker asked as Matt sat down next to Emily.

"He has Abby and Jess there with him and we are a phone call away, I think he will be fine" Matt smiled as a RAF Lieutenant walked in.

"Buckle up guys we are getting ready for take off" The guy smiled before walking back to the cockpit.

"Let the fun begin" Becker smiled making Matt and Emily laugh.

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Leave me a review...

As this is a short Chapter, I am going to Double update this week I will post Chapter 4 on Wednesday.

Katy xx


	4. Ch04 Revealed And Shocked

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

AN: Hi guys here's the next chapter that I promised... Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and alerted it means a lot to me. Here's the next chapter... Connor's sister is revealed...

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Chapter 4

Revealed And Shocked

Lester sighed as he looked out his window to see Connor, Abby and Jess talking to Matt, Emily and Becker via a web-cam whilst the other three were still in the air. Lester stood up and walked over to the fax machine where the information the detective had just sent him was still sitting. Lester grabbed it before walking out and heading over to the group, Abby turned around when she heard footsteps behind them.

"Everything ok Lester?" Abby asked looking at her boss who nodded slightly before looking at Connor as he had turned around after hearing Abby talking to Lester.

"I need to speak to you Connor" Lester stated as he tightened his hold on the file.

"My sister?" Connor asked staring at the file as Lester nodded his head. "You can tell me here as I'm going to tell these guys anyway" Connor sighed as his stomach tightened in nervousness.

"It took a lot of digging but we found her... Her name is Kacey Mathers and she was raised in North London until the age of 10 when her family moved state side" Lester stated as Connor smiled sadly. "She is now 25 and she has two degrees; a major in Quantum Mechanics and a minor in Palaeontology from MIT" Lester smiled as he looked at the shocked faces in front of him.

"So my baby sister is basically a genius" Connor whispered nodding his head in shock.

"There is more" Lester sighed looking at the screen to see Matt, Emily and Becker and he sighed. "You guys are going to be meeting her soon" Lester stated looking at the screen. "Kacey was the second in command of the US ARC, she is now acting team leader" Lester smiled as Matt gaped at him.

"Is Connor's sister under investigation as well?" Emily asked as Lester sighed looking down before nodding.

"Yes, she was on the scene" Lester sighed before looking at Connor who was gaping at him. "From all accounts that I have seen, she and the team leader Scott were first on scene" Lester sighed shaking his head. "Kacey has taken most of the heat from the primary investigation" Lester stated as Connor looked at him in shaking his head in shock.

"I have read all the reports that you gave me Lester..." Matt sighed not looking Connor in the eye. "Every report says the same... Kacey and Scott were first on scene but Scott went in alone. Why didn't Kacey follow him?" Matt asked as Lester shook his head.

"I don't know and when questioned by Underlay the guy who runs the ARC there she refused to answer" Lester stated as Matt shook his head. "Which doesn't make sense, Kacey is probably the most qualified person at the ARC there, she has the cleanest record as well" Lester sighed shaking his head as he looked at Kacey's record from the ARC. "Nothing adds up" Lester stated as Matt nodded his head.

"I'm not going to judge her from other people observations I will make up my own mind up when I meet her" Matt stated as Lester smiled at him nodding his head.

"Wouldn't expect anything less, that's why I wanted you out there" Lester smiled as Matt nodded before looking at Connor.

"I don't believe she was involved in the deaths because if she is anything like you she wouldn't harm a fly" Matt smiled making Connor laugh and nod.

"Thanks Matt" Connor smiled as Abby wrapped her arms around him.

"I will call you when we get to the hotel after being at the ARC and I can tell you about your sister" Matt smiled as Connor nodded before frowning.

"Do you think we will look-alike?" Connor asked looking at everyone before Becker snorted making everyone look at him.

"Well I hope not, considering she is female!" Becker smirked making Emily and Matt laugh before Emily hit him.

"There is a slight resemblance" Lester smiled as he held the file to himself smiling.

"Ok, we have to go we will be landing soon" Matt smiled as he watched Connor eyeing the file Lester was holding.

"See you guys later" Jess smiled as she and Abby waved before Jess terminated the link.

"You have a picture of her there don't you?" Connor asked nodding to the paper in Lester's hand with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes but Jess is going to be in the American ARC's system at some point, so you are going to be seeing her at some time... I want to see if you can guess who your sister is" Lester smiled before walking off back to his office with a smile especially when he lifted another picture of the acting head of security... Kacey Mathers and Kate McGraw...

...

"Connor's sister works at the ARC... that's going to make things harder" Emily sighed as all three sat back down in their seats as the plane started its decent.

"We can't let our personal feelings about Connor cloud our judgement" Matt sighed before looking at Emily and smiling. "But your right it is going to be hard to not let our personal feelings get involved" Matt smiled before he looked at Becker.

"I have a question. Do you think she knows she is adopted and has a brother?" Becker asked making Matt frown as he shook his head.

"I don't know, but if she doesn't know it's not our place to tell her" Matt stated as he looked at Emily and Becker.

"But doesn't she have the right to know who she is?" Emily asked not getting why they couldn't tell her.

"Yes she does have the right but it's not us who should tell her it should be her parents or Connor" Matt sighed as Becker nodded his head sadly. "This is so not going to be fun" Matt sighed as he relaxed back into the chair as they felt the plane hit the runway. Matt look up as the RAF Lieutenant walked back into the seating area and opened the door and placed the steps down.

"Welcome to Portland International Airport in Oregon" the Lieutenant smiled as Matt stood up smiling the guy and shaking his hand.

"Thanks for the lift" Matt smiled before he grabbed his and Emily's bags before heading down the stairs with Emily and Becker behind him. They all stepped on to the tarmac to see a guy standing in front of them dressed in the same uniform as Becker.

"I'm Lieutenant Mike James, a member of the ARC security Alpha team" Mike stated nodding his head.

"Hi, I'm Matt Anderson, this is Emily Merchant and Captain Becker" Matt stated pointing to each in turn to the soldier who smiled and nodded at them.

"Pleasure to meet you and welcome to Portland, I'm to take you guys to the ARC" Mike smiled as he motioned to the black Lexus not far away.

"Does the ARC have shares in Lexus?" Becker laughed looking at Matt who laughed as Mike just smiled at them before getting in the driver's seat and Matt climbing in the front next to him as Becker and Emily slipped into the back.

"It's very pretty here" Emily smiled as she looked out through the window making Matt smile as Mike turned around and looked at her.

"Yes Portland is very scenic" Mike smiled before smirking. "Until dinosaurs decide to disturb the peace" Mike laughed before stopping and frowning. "Sorry been around Kacey way too long" Mike smiled starting the car not seeing the looks shared between the other three in the car. "We should be at the ARC in roughly 20 minutes depending on traffic" Mike smiled as Matt nodded his head before looking out the window at the scenery.

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Thank you for reading please leave a review.

As you all may have guessed, the cover photo for this story is Kacey AKA actress Lucy Hale... and I am basing Kate's looks on Selena Gomez. Them two look so alike its scary... I think Andrew Lee Potts and Lucy Hale could easily pass as fictional siblings.

I will be updating again at the weekend.

Katy xx


	5. Ch05 The US ARC

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 for Disclaimer.

AN: Hi all here's the next chapter. Thank you to everyone that read, reviewed and alerted. I hope you all enjoy this update.

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Chapter 5

The US ARC

Mike smiled as he pulled the car to a stop in the car park and got out followed by the other three.

"You can leave your luggage in the car as I will be taking you guys to your hotel as well" Mike smiled as Matt nodded his head. Mike led them in to the building and smiled at the girl behind the front desk in the reception area. "This is Marie Jackson, she never moves" Mike smiled as Marie rolled her eyes at him. "Me, Kacey and Kate have bets going that she is a robot" Mike smiled as Marie stuck her tongue out at the soldier.

"Hi, when you guys leave come and see me and I will give you all the details on your hotel and I will get you guys an ARC vehicle so you can get around when you're not at work" Marie smiled at them before frowning. "And I sincerely hope you guys have a sense of humour... otherwise one day with Kacey, Kate and the gang you guys will lose the plot" Marie smiled before turning back to her desk as the phone rang. "Hi US ARC, Marie speaking can I help you?" Marie smiled as Mike walked off down the corridor with Matt, Emily and Becker.

"This is where our security starts" Mike smiled as he turned the corner Matt, Emily and Becker rounded the corner they came face to face with two security guards standing either side of a door. "Its ok guys they are with me" Mike smiled as he swiped his hand over the reader and the door opened. Mike led them through into another corridor that opened up to a large room just like their ARC with the monitors set up at the far end. Mike turned and looked at the three behind him. "So welcome to the US ARC. What do you guys think of it so far?" Mike smiled as Matt nodded as Becker and Emily looked around silently.

"Don't expect too much of an enthusiastic opinion Mike... they are British" a brunette laughed as she walked passed them dressed in denim skinny jeans, a black top and cropped black leather jacket and knee-high boots.

"Yea, you know British people don't show their emotions" another brunette laughed as she joined the other one, she was wearing jogging bottoms and a black vest top with a jacket wrapped around her waist both of them smiling at the four in front of them as Mike tried not to laugh.

"What's it they say the British only show affection to Dogs and Horses?" the first brunette smiled before turning back around and pulling the second one with her as she headed to the ADD.

"Who were they? And are they sister's?" Matt asked shaking his head at that bizarre meeting.

"That believe it or not" Mike smiled shaking his head with a grin. "That's our acting Team leader and acting head of security and no they are not sisters" Mike smiled before looking over at the girls at the ADD. "That's Kacey Mathers and Kate McGraw" Mike smiled before walking up a set of stairs as Matt, Emily and Becker gaped over to the two girls.

"So she doesn't look like Connor" Becker whispered before letting out a low whistle making Matt and Emily laugh before following Mike up the stairs.

"This is Underlay's office" Mike smiled before knocking.

"Come in"

"That's you guys up" Mike smiled as he opened the door. "The UK ARC team are here" Mike stated as Underlay nodded standing up as Mike pointed Matt, Emily and Becker through before heading back down the stairs.

…...

"Hi I'm Charles Underlay, welcome to the ARC in America. Was it a pleasant trip?" Underlay asked with a smile as he walked forward and held his hand out to Matt who shook his hand as Underlay looked at Emily with a grin.

"Yea it was an ok trip... Long but good" Matt smiled before looking at Emily and Becker. "I'm Matt Anderson, Emily Merchant and Captain Becker" Matt smiled introducing everyone to a nodding Underlay.

"Pleasure" Underlay smiled before walking back behind his desk and sitting down. "Please take a seat" Underlay smiled pointing to the chairs in front of his desk. "So how much do you know of what happened?" Underlay asked looking at the three in front of him.

"All we know is that at a routine alert, it went horribly wrong and you lost four people" Matt replied looking at the guy in front of him.

"Yes, we lost Scott Davidson our team leader, Jason Harrow our Head of security, Damien Garnish and Colin Matthews two of our security team" Underlay sighed picking up the four files and laying them out in front of Matt, Emily and Becker before getting up and walking over to the window. "The team are being tight-lipped about what happened... Kate and Kacey refuse to talk about it and everyone else is following their lead" Underlay stated staring down at the ADD where he could see the two girls.

"Do you think someone was at fault?" Matt asked watching as Underlay stared at the two girls they met in passing.

"I don't know but what I do know is that Kacey and Kate are hiding something" Underlay stated still staring down at the girls. "And if I didn't need them so badly I would suspend their butts" Underlay growled before sitting back down and looking at Matt. "I know your here to investigate it before James Lester arrives so my advise is to start with them two girls" Underlay stated. "I will get Mike back up here so he can show you around" Underlay spoke before picking up the phone and not a minute later there was a knock. "I hope you enjoy your time with us" Underlay smiled shaking Matt's hand before nodding at Emily with a grin and Becker as they left the office Emily holding Matt's hand tightly.

"You ok?" Matt whispered after feeling Emily clinging to him.

"Yea, he just gave me the creeps and the way he was staring down at the girls" Emily sighed shaking her head as they followed Mike down the stairs towards the ADD trying to not think about the way Underlay freaked her out.

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

I hope you all enjoyed.

I stole one line of this chapter from one of my favourite movies...

The next chapter will be up next week.

Katy xx


	6. Ch06 Meeting The US Team

Discliamer: See chapter 1.

AN: Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and alerted. Here's the next chapter I hope you all like it. The team officially meet Kacey in this chapter. x

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Chapter 6

Meeting The US Team

Mike smiled as he led Matt, Emily and Becker over to the ADD and pointed to the blonde sitting in the chair. "This is Chloe Danvers our field co-ordinator" Mike smiled doing the introductions before smiling at Kacey and Kate as they were leaning on the desk behind Chloe. "And I will introduce you properly to Kacey Mathers our acting team leader" Mike smiled pointing at Kacey who waved. "And Kate McGraw our acting head of security, who for some reason isn't in uniform" Mike smiled pointing the two out. "And if you hand your wrists over with your ARC ID's Chloe can get you guys registered into our system so you can move around freely" Mike laughed as he leant on the desk looking at Kacey and Kate. "How come you two are hanging here?" Mike asked looking at the two girls with a raised eyebrow as Chloe scanned the other three into the system.

"Safety in numbers" Kate smiled before nodding over to the couches by the entrance.

"What the hell he doing in the Hub I thought that bat only lived in his lab or lurking in the women's locker room" Mike muttered glaring at the guy sitting on the couch with his head buried in the laptop.

"Who is he?" Matt asked not liking the ganging up he was witnessing.

"Eric Gardner" Kacey answered looking at Matt properly for the first time. "Creepy little geek" Kacey stated also staring at the guy in disgust.

"Has he done something to offend you girls?" Emily asked not getting why everyone didn't like the guy.

"His entire presence is offending" Mike muttered turning away from the guy to see Chloe nod at him. "Ok, lets start the tour as you are now all in the system" Mike stated before leading over to the corridor leading from the main room on the left passing Eric, Mike turned to him. "Oi shove off back to your lab before any harm comes to you" Mike growled before leading an alarmed Matt, puzzled Emily and curious Becker down the corridor. "This is our medical bays and also all our medical supplies it's quite boring, oh and plus the rest room and cafeteria" Mike smiled waving down the corridor before heading back towards the hub Mike smiled when he noticed Eric was gone but then frowned when he spotted Eric over at the ADD by Kacey, Kate and Chloe. "That guy has a death wish" Mike muttered leading them down the corridor at the opposite the last. "This is the security zone" Mike sighed bypassing the first room.

"What's in there?" Becker asked nodding to the closed door making Mike stop and frown at the door.

"That's Jason's office or was..." Mike sighed shaking his head. "No ones been in there since he died not even Kate she uses Kacey's lab for paperwork" Mike sighed before walking on.

"This is the EMD armoury" Mike stated leading them into the room to show all the weapons stored away before leading them into the room next door. "This is the conventional weapons armoury" Mike stated making Matt frown at all the weapons stored.

"How come you guys have this much stored?" Matt asked looking at Mike who smiled.

"Underlay ordered all lethal weaponry removed from the ARC until Kacey asked what would happen if a EMP was set off, Underlay soon changed his mind" Mike grinned as Matt looked perplexed.

"I never thought about that" Matt whispered to Emily and Becker who just grinned at him.

"Kacey is funny at times she takes pride in bringing smartass' down" Mike laughed remembering a past memory. "This is the training area" Mike smiled leading them into a room filled with punch bags and weight equipment on one side and a firing range on the other side.

"Whoa" Becker muttered as he looked at the place as Mike smiled at him.

"This is just for security personnel or field workers if they want to target practice we have a gym on the next floor for general use" Mike smiled going to lead them out the room before pausing and turning back seeing a guy come out the locker part. "Dave can you head into the Hub... Eric is in there at the ADD with Chloe, Kacey and Kate" Mike smiled as Dave frowned.

"That guy has a death wish" Dave muttered as he ran out the room.

"Ok I need to ask what is all that about?" Matt asked pointing out the door where Dave just left as Mike frowned.

"I don't know the full story, for that you want Kacey or Kate but cliff note version, he had a charge that was brought against him but was later dropped... I believe it was sexual harassment" Mike stated as Matt frowned at him. "He never leaves the girls alone that's all I know" Mike stated as Emily wrapped her arms around herself.

"Why were the charges dropped?" Becker asked frowning as Mike shook his head,

"We don't know for sure but there are a load of theories" Mike stated before leading them to the end of the corridor where the was a white door. "Through there is Menagerie, we have a few creatures in there and our head vet is Helena and her research assistant is Gabrielle" Mike stated before leading them into a stairwell and led them up one set of steps as they reached the next level Mike paused and pointed up the rest of the stairs. "All that's up there are offices and more labs, but you wont have to go up there, they are all lower security level personnel. Through that door there is the gym, weight room, punch bag, exercise machines and swimming pool" Mike smiled before turning to the double door opposite. "Why don't one of you guys swipe your ID's to make sure they are working" Mike smiled pointing to the sensor as Matt stepped forward and swiped his arm over the sensor and watching as the doors opened.

"So what's through here?" Emily asked curious about the extra security on the level.

"These are the labs and office's of our higher security level personnel" Mike smiled as he led then down the corridor and pointed to the first door. "This was the team leader's office, again not in use at the moment" Mike smiled before walking to the lab next to the office. "This was Scott's extra room for what ever he did, its been cleared out" Mike stated as he swiped his ID bracelet and led them in. "This has been cleared for you guys" Mike stated looking around before turning back to them. "As soon as we leave this room the security on the door will be changed so only you three can enter and you can add anyone you like, not even Underlay can get in here with out your permission" Mike smiled before leading them out the room and pointing at the door across the way. "That's Kacey's lab/office and she has a similar security on her room and the only ones with security clearance to enter there is Kate and obviously Kacey" Mike smiled before leading them further down the corridor and pointing out other office before coming to the end of the corridor where the last office was. "And that's Eric's" Mike frowned looking at the door before turning as the doors at the end opened and he saw Kacey walk in frowning before spotting Mike as she was about to go in her lab.

"Mike how much trouble would I get in if I EMD Eric in the face?" Kacey asked making Mike laugh as Matt, Emily and Becker looked shocked.

"A lot" Mike laughed as he led them back down the corridor towards Kacey's lab. "Give these guys a peek of your lab" Mike laughed as Kacey frowned at him.

"What is it about my lab that you find fascinating?" Kacey sighed before opening the door and waving all four in.

"Wow" Emily whispered as she looked at the size of the room one wall was full of windows that had white blinds attached to them and the other three walls held white boards that had writing written all over them. The one at the far end had pictures attached to it as well. "What are you working on?" Emily asked smiling looking at everything.

"What aren't I working on?" Kacey laughed as she led them over to the board covered in pictures. "This? I am trying to trace past anomalies you know tracking legends and myths that could have been anomalies and creature sightings and dates of said sightings. This laptop has the fastest and best Mathematical databases on it, every anomaly we deal with gets added and past anomalies also get added, the fax machine is linked to every ADD in the world as soon as anomaly opens I get sent the time, place and where the anomaly leads to and that gets added to my database I'm trying to find a pattern and if one is found we wont have to wait for the ADD to alert us to an anomaly we will all ready know about it before it even opens up" Kacey smiled as she talked about her work as Matt looked at her shocked.

"Wow, have you found any patterns yet?" Matt asked and Kacey shook her head.

"No not just yet but I will eventually" Kacey smiled before leading them to the other side of the lab. "This here" Kacey smiled pointing to a pile of files on a cabinet to the side. "Its study of comparisons between what palaeontologists believe of creature behaviour and actual studied creature behaviour" Kacey smiled as Becker's jaw dropped. "And the board above it is just mine and Kate's messing around playing hangman" Kacey laughed as Matt smiled as he looked at an open game the girls were playing. "And this board is what he comes in to stare at" Kacey laughed as they finally joined Mike who was staring at the board at the other end of the room.

"What do you expect its crazy" Mike whispered as he looked at the collection on calculations and co-ordinates.

"What is it?" Matt asked looking at the board confused.

"My equation for fire and brimstone" Kacey sighed as Mike shook his head as Matt frowned at her, Kacey smiled when she saw Matt's look. "This number here is an approximation of how many creatures ARC's all over the world have killed," Kacey smiled pointing up to the number at the top of the board. "Creatures that were not meant to die for years depending on the time period they came from... every creature that gets killed, we risk changing evolution" Kacey stated staring at Matt who looked at the board in amazement. "Time paradoxes..." Kacey smiled as Matt shook his head making Mike laugh. "With the anomalies that open up the possibilities are endless one day we could walk straight into our own physical past... and if we change the slightest thing we will rewrite history" Kacey sighed as Matt looked at her shocked along with Becker and Emily. "The more we mess with time the more dangerous it becomes" Kacey sighed.

"Your head ready to explode yet?" Mike asked looking at the UK three with raised eyebrows as they all nodded in shock making Kacey smile.

"How?" Emily asked in shock as she looked down the length of the room. "How do you do it all?" Emily laughed as Kacey laughed and pointed to a table by the window with a coffee maker sitting on it making them all laugh.

"Lots and lots of coffee" Kacey laughed as Matt nodded his head.

"I can imagine" Matt smiled as he looked over the room again before Mike walked to the door.

"Well guys that is the end of the tour, you guys can go and decide what you want in your lab, COMMs have been placed in there for you guys as well" Mike smiled as he waved bye to Kacey along with Matt, Emily and Becker before showing them back to their lab. "COMM Chloe as soon as you have made any decisions and she will get them sorted for you" Mike smiled before heading off.

Matt, Emily and Becker entered the lab and looked at each other in shock.

"Connor wasn't joking when he made the comment about his sister being a genius" Emily whistled as she leant on the side.

"I don't know what I was expecting but Kacey sure wasn't it" Becker sighed looking out the door trying to get the beautiful brunette out his head.

"Becker!" Matt sighed trying not to laugh. "Crushing on Connor's sister not cool man" Matt smiled sending all three of them into laughter.

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

I hope you all enjoyed please leave a review.

Katy x


	7. Ch07 The Prank

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

AN: Thanks to everyone that has reviewed and alerted and read. I live in the UK and I have never been to America or Portland, all the details about Portland in this chapter and the rest of the story I have found out through Google. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. P.S. Thank you to the guest reviewer. xx

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Chapter 7

The Prank

Kacey sighed as she looked at the white board in front of her, the UK ARC team had just left , Kacey turned around as the fax machine came to life at the other end of the room, as she started towards it the alarm for the ARC blared Kacey ran to the door and swiped her wrist before running out but stopping as she noticed the UK team still in the lab. Kacey frowned before smiling as she remembered Scott's order to have the alarm disabled in the lab.

"Chloe the alarm in the lab for UK lot is still disabled" Kacey laughed through the COMM, Kacey opened the door at the end of the hall and laughed as she watched the three run out the room and stop when they noticed Kacey at the end of the hall. "Well come on Dinosaurs are not going to catch themselves" Kacey laughed before walking out the door with the other three following her as they headed down the stairs, as they entered the security zone Kacey ran off down the corridor leaving a frowning Matt and Becker.

"How does she run in heels that size?" Matt asked looking at Becker who shook his head as he stared at her form disappearing at the end of the corridor but his eyes were fixed on the at least three inch heel on her boots.

"Not a clue" Becker replied before the two laughed as Emily shook her head at the two, they all ran to catch up they rounded the corner just as Kacey reached the ADD.

"What we got Clo?" Kacey asked as she stopped behind Chloe, Kate joining her, now in her security uniform, as they both looked at the screen.

"Anomaly approximately 7.5 miles away, 20 minute journey give or take traffic" Chloe stated as she typed away as Matt, Emily and Becker walked over.

"Where is it in the city?" Matt asked also looking at the screen as Chloe zoomed in.

"Oh, great?" Kacey muttered as she focused on the image. "Chloe get us more exact details, I'm not searching the whole 8 mile length and mile width of that forest" Kacey stated before turning to a gaping Matt as he took in the sheer size of the park. "Come on English lot you are riding with me and Kate" Kacey laughed as she ran for the security zone everyone else behind her. "Okay I'm guessing Mike didn't show you this corridor as it is a one way system, grab a EMD" Kacey smiled as she and Kate grabbed a gun each before watching Matt, Emily and Becker follow before they walked over to a door none of them had noticed earlier Kacey placed her arm over the sensor and the door opened to show a long corridor. Kate and Kacey smiled as Matt, Becker and Emily walked over and looked down to see another door at the end of the corridor.

"Where does it lead?" Becker asked looking at it in shock.

"The car park" Kacey laughed as she and Kate ran off down the corridor, they opened the door that led to the car park and ran over to their car and jumped in and waited for the others to get there, Kacey beeped her horn to let them know what car they were in.

"You guys run fast" Matt laughed as the three jumped in the back before Kacey pulled out the car park and looked at the navigation system to see Chloe had put in the route to a car park in the centre of the forest.

"Chloe have you narrowed it down yet?" Kacey asked into her earpiece as she drove towards the interstate.

"Yea, I'm just trying to find you guys a route, Mike and the rest of the security team and Eric are already passing North Doane Lake" Chloe stated as Kacey rolled her eyes at the mention of Eric.

"Chloe where is it?" Kacey asked as she smiled at Kate.

"It near Saltzman Creek, Maple trail" Chloe replied sounding completely lost.

"Christ Chloe, do they have the same thing in the navigation system?" Kacey asked as she looked at the navigation as she hit the interstate.

"Yes it the only road I could find that went any where near the forest" Chloe replied.

"No its not" Kacey sighed as she looked at Kate. "Chloe we are taking a detour and get the others to turn around because if they follow your coordinates... they will be over four miles away from it" Kacey replied before smiling at Kate.

"So NW Saltzman Rd in until we meet the Maple trail?" Kate smiled as Kacey nodded.

"Yep, then about a mile walk until we get to the creek" Kacey smiled as she Kate nodded her head as Matt looked shocked.

"There's no way to get closer by car?" Matt asked as he watched both girls grin before Kacey looked back to the road and Kate turned and looked at them.

"No!" Kate smiled as Kacey laughed as she changed off the interstate onto NW Yeon Avenue before putting her foot down.

"I cant see the road you guys are talking about?" Chloe stated through the COMMs.

"Trust us Chloe its there" Kacey smiled as Kate shook her head as Kacey turned on to NW St Helens Rd.

"Chloe just track our car and send the coordinates to Mike's car" Kate smiled as Kacey speed up slightly as the road was clear. Kacey turned on to a smaller road and smiled as Chloe let out a oh through the COMM.

"See it now Chloe?" Kacey laughed with Kate. As the car heading into the forest.

"Wow" Emily whispered as she looked out the window at all the trees making everyone smile as Kacey drove the path of the road before stopping just past a walking trail that crossed the road.

"We are here" Kacey smiled as she got out the car and walked around the back and pulled the back down before jumping up and pulling her boots off before grabbing a pair of converses from the back making Kate smile as Matt frowned at her.

"Why didn't you just wear them to start off with?" Matt asked trying not to smile as she frowned at him.

"They didn't match this outfit" Kacey replied shaking her head as if it was obvious making Kate laugh as they both grabbed their EMD's and Kacey grabbed the ALD. "Chloe how far away are the others?" Kacey asked holding her hand to her ear to hear the COMM before placing the box down by her feet.

"They have just turned around, they are about 10 minutes away" Chloe replied as Kate nodded at Kacey.

"Ok, we are heading on then, the more we wait the higher chance of incursion" Kacey sighed before bending down to grab the ALD.

"I will take it for you" Becker smiled making Kate and Matt smirk as Emily just smiled as Kacey rolled her eyes.

"I may be a girl but I can carry the ALD, for future reference" Kacey laughed as she and Kate crossed the road and started down the trail with the other three taking the back.

"You ok, with taking orders?" Becker asked looking at Matt who shook his head as they followed behind the girls.

"I don't mind at the moment, I wanna see what these guys are made of so I don't mind letting them do things their way" Matt smiled as Becker nodded before smiling as he looked at Kacey. "I can see parts of Connor in her thou" Matt laughed thinking about her spunk and a bit of her attitude.

"Imagine what the two of them together is going to be like" Emily whispered with a smile as she also looked at Connor's sister. "Double Trouble much" Emily laughed making Matt and Becker laugh as they both nodded before catching up to Kacey and Kate as they had taken quite a big lead.

After 15 minutes Becker sighed as he looked around. "How much further?" Becker asked raising his eyebrow.

"About 5 more minute maybe?" Kacey smiled as she turned to look at the soldier. "You will know when we are close as you will here the creek" Kacey smiled as she turned back around as the sound of water reached their ears. "Told Ya" Kacey smiled as she and Kate walked forward so the creek laid out in front of them with a small bridge going over the creek carrying on the trail.

"Chloe we have the anomaly, I'm just setting the ALD up" Kate spoke before taking the box from Becker as Kacey walked towards the anomaly looking at the ground with a furrowed brow, before turning as the anomaly shrank to a small solid ball. Everyone looked up as the rest of the security team walked forward with Eric and Mike in lead.

"Great that walk for nothing" Eric muttered looking at the locked anomaly as everyone in the group that just arrived rolled their eyes.

"Why don't you go check to make sure there is no incursion then?" Kacey smiled sweetly before pointing him down a trail that led down the side of the creek hiding her smirk.

"On my own?" Eric asked as Kacey nodded sweetly before shooting Kate a look which made her raise her eyebrow at Kacey. "Fine" Eric muttered before walking off muttering to himself as Kacey stood up grinning before winking at Kate.

5 minutes later they heard a the COMM buzz.

"Guys do you hear me?" Eric's voice whispered scared. "There is something in the forest" Eric panicked making Kacey rest her head on Kate's back as Kate tried not to laugh as she rounded on Kacey.

"Oh my god, you knew there was an incursion" Kate yelled slapping Kacey's arm as she cracked up and pointed to the prints by the anomaly as Matt glared at the two girls as Emily and Becker looked on in shock that she would put someone in danger like that.

"What were you thinking?" Matt yelled looking at the girl in shock as everyone turned to the two.

"I was thinking that the little twit needed bringing down a peg or two" Kacey replied before shrugging. "Its not like his going to be mulled, unfortunately, its a flock of Dodo's" Kacey laughed pointing to the prints making her team laugh.

"Guy's seriously I'm being stalked" Eric's voice came over the COMM making them laugh as they clang to each other as Matt stalked off the way Kacey sent Eric, Becker and Emily followed him as they searched for Eric.

"I cant believe the lot of them" Matt muttered as he walked down the path still hearing everyone laughing behind them still. "Where the hell is this guy?" Matt muttered as everything faded behind them until they heard a loud splash, Matt, Emily and Becker ran forward as they heard footsteps behind them as the team caught them up, they rounded the corner the US team started laughing again Kate and Kacey clutching each other as Eric sat soaked in the shallow of the creek and a Dodo squawking at him.

"Get me out of here" Eric yelled looking at everyone as Matt and Becker rushed forward and helped him stand up.

"Are you ok?" Matt asked looking the guy over making Kate and Kacey laugh harder as Kacey broke away and knelt down near the still squawking Dodo.

"Yea did that big scary man scare you" Kacey spoke looking at the Dodo making her team laugh as the Dodo came towards her making Matt glare at them all, as Emily looked around shocked that a group of people could be so mean before watching as Kacey picked up the Dodo as Matt, Becker and Eric came back on to the shore, Kacey shot her hands out with the Dodo towards Eric. "Eric he wants to say hello" Kacey laughed as Eric stumbled back and landed in a puddle of mud causing another round of laughter before Matt took the bird from Kacey with a glare.

"That's enough!" Matt yelled making everyone look at him and Kacey raise her eyebrow at him. "I cant believe you guys, you lost four team members three weeks ago and you pull tricks like this?" Matt asked as everyone carried on looking at him. "Do guys even care?" Matt asked handing the bird to Becker as Kacey stepped forward glaring at Matt.

"Don't you dare accuse us of not caring about Jason, Damien and Colin" Kacey stated levelling a glare at Matt.

"You forgot Scott?" Matt stated as Kacey looked away before turning back to Matt with a smile.

"Yes your right I did, but don't act like you know us or any thing we have been through" Kacey stated staring at Matt before shaking her head with a smile. "Do you really think we don't know why you guys are here?" Kacey asked pointing at the three of them. "We know your here to snoop around and try and find out what actually happened before reporting it back" Kacey stated as Becker and Emily looked away from Kacey and looked around everyone else as Mike stepped forward.

"I thought they were here as extra helping hand until full time replacements were sorted" Mike stated staring at three people in front of him in shock as Kacey looked at him shaking her head.

"When the hell did you become that naive Mike?" Kacey asked before turning back to Matt and frowning. "And maybe there's a reason why we haven't spoke about what happened at the restaurant, did that ever occur to you?" Kacey stated before looking at Kate who was looking down. "Me and Kate are going to check the other side of the bridge to make sure no more big scary Dodo's are over there!" Kacey stated before walking off with Kate following her.

…...

"Want to calm down?" Kate asked looking at Kacey who was walking off ahead of her.

"I'm not apologising to him" Kacey stated as she looked around her on the ground making sure there was no tracks.

"Eric or Matt?" Kate asked glancing at her friend as she stopped looking down about a meter in front of her just slightly off the trail in an open clearing, that led towards a fishing lake.

"Both of them!" Kacey stated before reaching to hold her ear.

…...

"Is she always that stubborn?" Matt asked looking towards the security team after they had just finished putting the Dodo's back through the anomaly, Eric had gone back to the car and was going to wait there for them.

"She knows her stuff and she is good at her job" Mike stated looking at Matt who shook his head.

"I'm not saying she isn't... I have read her file, I know she is good at her job. I'm just not liking the blatant disrespect she has for her teammate's" Matt stated pointing off down the path Eric had headed.

"Eric isn't part of this team!" Mike replied turning away from Matt who glared at him as the radio's crackled.

"Chloe can you focus in on my black box and tell me I'm going crazy" Kacey's voice sounded through their ears making Matt, Emily and Becker look at each other.

"I'm picking up another electromagnetic field? That doesn't make sense" Chloe's voice replied back as everyone looked at each other before looking back at the locked anomaly. "The anomaly is closed it shouldn't be registering that highly" Chloe's voice carried on.

…...

"Chloe get the secondary security team out here with another ALD, get them to come in from NW Leif Erikson Dr its a long walk but it will be safer" Kacey's voice whispered. "Another anomaly is forming right in front of me and Kate" Kacey whispered in shock as she clutched her necklace to her.

"I'm tracking it guys get out of the clearing" Chloe's voice yelled.

"Don't need to tell us twice" Kate yelled as she and Kacey ran towards the tree line that lead back to the trail.

…...

"Kacey, Kate this is Matt where are you" Matt asked as he charged his EMD and walked over the bridge where the two girls went, followed by everyone else.

…...

"We walked about half a mile up the trail before I walked into a clearing just off the trail we are back under the tree line... stay there, we are ok, we will call if we need back up" Kacey stated rolling her eyes before gasping as the anomaly formed right in front of them.

"Wow" Kate whispered as she looked at the anomaly which was in the middle of the clearing.

"Yea" Kacey whispered as she walked forward slightly and looked at it in awe before a roar caught there attention on the other side of the anomaly. "Please stay on that side!" Kacey whispered before pulling Kate behind the trees as a shadow passed with in the anomaly. "Change of plans guys" Kacey whispered her hand on her ear piece. "You guys are going to run to the cars and grab the bigger guns" Kacey whispered as Kate raised her eyebrow at Kacey.

…...

Matt frowned as everyone drew in a sharp breath.

"Why?" Matt asked as Mike started to head towards the girls before Matt put his arm out to stop him as a loud roar echo through the air.

"We have a very angry adult T-Rex" Kacey replied. Matt turned as he watched the US team run off back up the route they all came from. "We will give you 10 minutes, before we start bringing him to you guys!" Kacey voice stated making Emily's eyes bug as Matt looked across the creek in alarm as Becker turned to Matt.

"What does she mean bring it to us?" Becker asked looking at a paling Matt.

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Thanks For reading please leave a review.

Katy xXx


	8. Ch08 T-Rex Abound

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

AN: Hey Guys here's chapter 8. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and alerted you are all amazing. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Chapter 8

T-Rex Abound

"Kacey, Kate this is Matt" Matt sighed looking at Becker and Emily before looking off the way the girls had gone.

"Are you guys back at the car already?" Kacey asked looking at Kate in shock.

"No me and my guys are still by the creek" Matt replied as Becker walked a little further forward to see if he could see anything before shaking his head at Matt. "You two need to get back here now!" Matt stated as Emily rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry when was you made the team leader of my team..." Kacey asked sarcastically. "And if we move the T-Rex will see us and give chase... that's why I want everyone back at the cars, me and Kate know this forest, we can out run this thing... the trails are small, the trees will force the T-Rex to use a decreased speed... we will be fine" Kacey replied as Becker shook his head at Matt who was frowning.

"Its too risky" Matt sighed as another roar echoed through the trees as Emily placed her hand on Matt's hand and nodded at him.

"Not as risky as letting it near the lake" Kacey voice came through followed by a sigh. "I know you don't know us but please just trust us!" Kacey stated making Matt sigh before nodding to Becker to join him as they crossed towards the original anomaly.

"What are you going to do if its doesn't follow you?" Matt asked looking back over the creek.

"EMD it... this size wont even make it sway but it should get its attention" Kacey smiled as Kate frowned at her.

"What she means is we are going to piss it off" Kate ground out before sighing. "Screw it lets do this"

"Be careful" Matt sighed before he, Emily and Becker started back towards the car at a run.

…...

"You ready for this?" Kacey asked looking over towards Kate who nodded as the two slowly looked around the tree to see the T-Rex about to go off towards the lake. Kacey stepped forward and whistled at it, making it turn around Kacey slowly backed up before she and Kate ran as fast as possible towards the bridge hearing the tyrannosaurus roar behind them as it chased them.

...

"Ok, that's things faster than I was expecting" Kate yelled at Kacey as Kacey was catching back up after firing her EMD at it as they rounded a sharp corner the T-Rex right behind them. "You said it would move slower because it wouldn't have the room to move normally!" Kate stated as Kacey rolled her eyes as the two carried on.

"Tell me you guys are in position?" Kacey stated holding her ear as she and Kate ran as fast as they could.

"We are all in place... how far out are you two?" Mike's voice asked.

"About five minutes out" Kacey replied as she watched Kate go slightly in front of her, Kacey turned her head to see that the T-Rex was right behind her and lunged forward. "Kate ducked" Kacey yelled as she rolled on to the ground at the same time as Kate before getting back up with Kate as the T-Rex regained its bearings as the the two of them rolled around a corner, Kacey looked to the end of the straight were the cars were sitting and everyone around them as the two slowly stood back up so the T-Rex could see them. "You ready to bring this home?" Kacey asked as the T-Rex turned back to them as Kate nodded before they both ran straight towards the car as the T-Rex followed them.

…...

"Everyone get ready the girls will here shortly with a more then likely extremely pissed off T-Rex" Mike stated trying not to laugh as Eric got into the back of a car making Matt roll his eyes.

"Aim for the underbelly or head. Its the less protected area of their skin" Matt stated looking at everyone before frowning. "It takes more than one shot to bring them down as well" Matt sighed as Becker smirked at him. "Shut it!" Matt laughed as they all got into position as they saw Kacey and Kate dive around the corner on the floor.

"Why are they on the gr..." Emily breath stopped as she saw the T-Rex's jaw miss them by inches before the girls got back to their feet and started backing up towards them slowly. "Come on" Emily whispered as she watched the two run towards them before Mike and two of the security team stepped forward until Matt shook his head.

"Get ready as soon as the girls are clear open fire!" Matt stated as Mike nodded as the girls cleared the path and ran across the road to towards their car. "Fire!" Matt ordered as two of the security team lifted and threw two more guns towards the girls, Kacey and Kate caught them before turning and firing at the T-Rex, Kacey and Kate levelled their guns and aimed straight at its mouth and fired four shots each, everyone moved back as the T-Rex hit the ground unconscious as Kacey and Kate doubled over clutching their sides as they laughed.

"Chloe get us a containment team here so we can get this beast back through to its time" Mike laughed as he walked over and patted Kacey and Kate on the back as he passed them.

"So you two can run fast" Matt smiled as he walked over to the two girls who were just straightening up.

"Yeah comes in handy with this job" Kate smiled before squeezing Kacey's arm and heading over to her team.

"Keeping in shape keeps us alive" Kacey replied as Matt nodded his head as Kacey looked away as Emily walked over with Becker.

"That was really risky" Emily sighed pointing to the T-Rex sadly.

"Yes it was but the other opinion was more risky!" Kacey stated looking at the curly haired brunette before nodding her head and walking over to her car and opening the door before walking towards the trail whilst placing something in her pocket as Chloe's voice came over the COMMs.

"Second Anomaly is locked" Chloe stated as Kacey nodded before she turned and looked towards the UK team.

"Thanks Chloe, send them up here so they can help with moving this monster of a T-Rex" Kacey smiled before finding Kate and nodding at her as they both looked at the UK team. "English 1,2 and 3... follow me there is something I want to show you" Kacey stated before heading back off down the trail she had come from making Matt, Emily and Becker frown as they followed her.

Matt sighed as he watched Kacey she hadn't said a word to any of them as they reached the first anomaly Matt looked at the girl in front of him a little annoyed.

"Where are we going?" Matt asked as he helped Emily as her foot just caught a protruding root.

"Its a little bit further just past the second anomaly" Kacey smiled not turning around as she walked over the bridge.

Becker smiled as he watched Matt getting angry... Kacey sure was something, he had never seen anyone get on Matt's nerves the way Kacey was.

They all entered the clearing where the secondary security team were packing up to head over to the other cars. Kacey smiled as she passed them and the anomaly and walked towards the lake that was in front of them and heading slightly to the left and stopping in a small clearing that led to a open field as Matt, Emily and Becker stopped by her and looked out over the field in shock before turning back to the anomaly not even 20 yards away.

"This is the Forest Park Camp ground... its holds up to 600 tents... its Labour day weekend, I'm guessing at an average there are about 2000 people there" Kacey smiled as Matt looked around the camp site in shock. "Yes the move me and Kate just pulled was risky but better us than any of them" Kacey sighed walking away to over look the lake as she put her hand in her pocket and feeling what she had put in there before turning to face the UK team that were looking at her. "Chloe... I keep hearing an interference in-between mine and the UK teams COMMs can you disable them and check them out?" Kacey asked holding her ear making Matt, Emily and Becker frown.

"Uh sure" Chloe replied as soon as the buzz died Kacey walked forward and stood in front of Matt and looked at him.

"I don't like hurting people or seeing people hurt" Kacey sighed shaking her head before holding out a memory stick. "If that gets around the ARC all hell will brake loose... the restaurant was human error but the person who was at fault is dead! That getting out is only going to hurt his wife and kids... Scott's wife is one of the loveliest people you will ever meet, she doesn't deserve what will happen if that gets out. She lost her husband she is now a widow with three young children... she works at the ARC she is the research assistant in the menagerie" Kacey sighed as Matt frowned remembering the tour.

"Helena?" Matt asked as Kacey shook her head with tears in her eyes.

"No Helena is our vet and she was Jason's wife, Helena Harrow her research assistant Gabrielle Davidson was Scott's wife, I didn't want Gab to find out her husband was responsible for the death a of a man who was married to her best friend who was like a big sister to her" Kacey whispered as Matt looked shocked. "I was just protecting the people I care about" Kacey whispered nodding to the memory stick.

"What happened?" Matt asked looking at Kacey as he saw tears in her eyes.

"Me and Scott never got along he was a loose wire... he liked playing the hero. He was full of himself" Kacey stated shaking her head. "He hated having the security force with him because Jason being older was more authoritative and the team listened to Jason over him" Kacey sighed wiping a tear from her eye. "Just watch it and you will see what happened on it is both the audio and security footage" Kacey sighed turning away before looking back at them. "I know your boss wants to punish the person responsible for the whole mess but his already dead he paid the price for his mistake please ask your boss not to punish his innocent wife" Kacey sighed before walking away as the COMMs buzzed back to life.

"Now what do we do?" Emily whispered as Matt shook his head as he watched the US security team arrive with the T-Rex as Kacey reached Kate's side he watched as the team worked together to get the T-Rex back where it belonged.

"We will watch it when we get back to the hotel" Matt sighed pocketing the memory stick into his pocket before walking over to everyone, Kacey turned and looked at them.

"See I told you they were typical British people they turn up when all the hard graft is done... lazy" Kacey sighed making everyone laugh as they all walked away towards the cars.

"I know one thing thou... she's a bloody smartass!" Matt smiled making Emily and Becker laugh as they followed everyone back down the trail.

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Thank you all for reading, Please leave a review.

Katy xx


	9. Ch09 Harassment

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

AN: Hey guys here's chapter 9. Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing and alerting. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. X

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Chapter 9

Harassment

Kate laughed as Kacey placed her head on her back as they walked into the HUB from the car park, Chloe ran up to Kacey and Kate and hugged them both.

"You two gave me a right fright then" Chloe whispered as Kacey and Kate smiled.

"We were fine Clo, you worry too much" Kate laughed before heading down the security area with the team as Eric barged past still soaked and disappeared making Clo gape as Kacey laughed and patted her back.

"Don't ask" Kacey smiled before heading off towards her lab.

…...

Kacey sighed as she left her lab after inputting all the anomaly readings from the two anomalies today not seeing anyone coming up to her.

"OI!" Kacey turned around to find a red faced Underlay in front of her obviously just coming from Eric's lab. "If you pull another stunt like that again, I will have you off this team in two seconds flat... Eric could have been killed because of you" Underlay yelled at Kacey going red in the face. "Are you going to say something?" Underlay asked getting redder in the face.

"Nothing you are going to want to hear" Kacey smiled before Underlay glared at her and stormed down the corridor making Kacey laugh as she shook her head with a angry glint in her eye as she looked at Eric's office at the end of the hall.

"That was professional" Becker laughed making Kacey look up to see Matt, Emily and Becker standing there the latter smiling as the other two frowned.

"That's Eric's doing" Kacey sighed before looking back down the hallway.

"What's the deal with Eric... I have heard rumours but what is the truth" Matt asked as Kacey sighed shaking her head.

"My lab or yours?" Kacey asked waving her hand between the two rooms as Matt stepped back and held the door to their lab open, Kacey walked in followed by Matt, Emily and Becker.

"Hit me with it" Matt smiled as he leant on the desk in the middle of the room as Kacey sat on one of the cupboards that run down the side.

"It was about a years ago... I knew who Eric was as he wouldn't leave me alone, he would follow me everywhere and make disgusting crude remarks, I reported him for sexual harassment and he backed off I thought it had been dealt with..." Kacey stated looking out the window making Matt frown. "It was about three months later that Underlay hired a lab assistant for this level you know to do all the running around, her name was Lucy she was only 19" Kacey sighed looking down remembering the girl. "She was the sweetest person going, she was terrified of the thought of seeing a dinosaur" Kacey giggled as she remembered the girl. "She would always stick to my side, at the time it didn't really register she was doing it out of fear. It was like three months after she had started I had just come back from a anomaly alert I entered my lab with Kate and Jason, Lucy was sitting on the floor in the corner, she had tears running down her face, her top was ripped and her hair looked like she had been pulled through a bush backwards" Kacey sighed tears in her eyes. "Me and Kate rushed over to her and Jason followed but as soon as she saw Jason she started getting hysterical which threw me and Kate through a loop, Jason backed off and stood by the door we were able to calm her down and she just broke down sobbing and clinging to me and Kate. She eventually told us what happened, she was in the gym locker room after a swim when Eric appeared behind her he had been doing what he did to me to her but she just ignored him and stayed near me... he grabbed her and" Kacey stopped trying to stop the tears as Emily rushed over and hugged her as Becker froze looking at her in shock. "He didn't rape her she got away from him before he could" Kacey whispered before jumping as Matt yelled out.

"How the hell does he still work here?" Matt asked his eyes blazing as more tears flowed down Kacey's face.

"Simple really" Kacey stated gasping to stop her tears. "Me and Kate talked her into to going to Underlay and telling him, Jason was backing us up and telling her that Eric needed to be brought to justice" Kacey sighed shaking her head. "What none of us knew at the time though was that Eric is Underlay's nephew" Kacey sighed as Emily pulled away and looked at Matt who was staring at Kacey disgusted. "Lucy left and the charges were dropped. I bumped into her a month ago, she told me Underlay threatened her into dropping the charges and to leave..." Kacey sighed shaking her head before looking at Matt who was just gaping at her.

"Have any more charges been brought against him?" Becker asked as Kacey shook her head as she laughed sarcastically.

"What's the point, they would just get wiped under the table the same as last time. We girls just stick together and deal with it" Kacey whispered as Emily stroked her arm, Kacey looked down as her phone buzzed in her pocket, Kacey pulled it out before frowning.

"I promise this is going to be sorted out and is everything ok?" Matt asked as he stood up looking at Kacey.

"I have to go, Eric's in the Hub and Chloe is alone in there" Kacey stated before jumping off the side and smiling at Emily before Becker frowned.

"You girls text each other if your alone and he shows up?" Becker asked as he stood up as Kacey nodded.

"Its the only way to make sure we are all protected" Kacey sighed as Becker scowled shaking his head.

"You girls shouldn't have to work in fear... its not fair" Matt sighed shaking his head before pulling his phone out as Kacey headed to the door.

"Thanks Matt, but nothing is ever going to change whilst Underlay is in charge" Kacey sighed before smiling at them and giving them a wave before leaving the lab as Becker frowned as he watched Kacey leave.

"No wonder they all act like they do towards that man" Emily whispered her voice catching as she walked back over to Matt who put his arm around her.

"Its ending, I'm calling Lester to see if he can get out here sooner... we now know what happened at the restaurant" Matt sighed holding up the memory stick. "Underlay needs removing from his position, Lester is the only one that can do that" Matt sighed as he picked up his phone.

"I'm going to go down the to Hub" Becker stated heading to the door making Matt and Emily smile.

"Any particular reason?" Emily smiled as Becker looked at them and frowning.

"Because Eric might think twice if he sees a guy in there" Becker stated shaking his head as Matt nodded as he sobered.

"True" Matt sighed before smiling. "I thought it was because Connor's sister was in there" Matt laughed as Becker frowned.

"I do not have a thing for Kacey" Becker sighed shaking his head as he looked at Matt and Emily. "I haven't even known her a day... She is Connor's sister, yeah she pretty, smart, sweet, mouthy and really beautiful" Becker stated before shaking his head as he heard Matt snicker, Becker looked at the two to see Matt holding the desk as Emily covered her mouth.

"Yea, you haven't noticed her at all" Matt laughed as Becker rolled his eyes before leaving the room to Matt and Emily's laughter. Becker smiled as he walked down the hall. Becker sighed as he entered the HUB, he immediately spotted Eric lurking in the corner before walking over to the ADD where Kacey was standing leaning on the desk as she talked to Chloe.

"Hey" Becker smiled making Kacey and Chloe look up shocked, Chloe smiled up at the British soldier as Kacey frowned.

"I thought I left you in your lab?" Kacey asked with a smile as Becker nodded.

"Matt and Emily were being couplely" Becker smiled making Kacey laugh.

"Were they making you a third wheel? And couplely? Is that even a word?" Kacey smiled as Becker laughed nodding his head making Kacey and Chloe laugh.

"Why you asking me?" Becker asked making Kacey and Chloe laugh harder. "Plus I was thinking you guys could use a guy to help if he starts" Becker sighed nodding over to Eric.

"Thanks" Chloe smiled before smiling at Kacey. "He backed off when Kacey came into the room... I think his scared of her" Chloe smiled as Kacey shrugged her shoulders before smiling at Becker.

"I have no idea why" Kacey smiled looking innocent making Becker laugh as he shook his head.

"I wonder!" Becker replied innocently as they all laughed.

….

Matt sighed as he dialled Lester's mobile as Emily rubbed his shoulder in support.

"James Lester"

"Hey Lester its Matt, we have a problem. A really big problem" Matt sighed as Emily rubbed his arm as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"The restaurant situation is sorted. I have the video and COMM recordings I will send them to Jess this evening. I called because of Underlay. His nephew works here and he is or has" Matt sighed shaking his head before sighing. "He has assaulted one female worker and is sexually harassing others, I don't know how many of the other female staff he has harassed but I know he has and still is harassing Kacey" Matt stated taking a deep breath as he heard Lester sit down through the phone.

"Are you telling me that there is a sexual predator in that ARC and he is getting away with it because his Uncle runs it?"

"Yes... Underlay threatened and bullied the one assault victim out of the ARC, he gets on Kacey's case a lot from what I have seen too. He stares at the female employees inapparently too" Matt stated before sighing.

"I was meant to join you guys in two weeks... I'm about to call the minister. I'm moving that up, I'm going to try and get there by the end of the week if possible"

"Thanks Lester" Matt smiled as Emily nodded her head.

"I'm going to get Jess to draft a letter to send to you, I want you to hand it out to every female member of staff. I want every incident catalogued. Underlay and his nephew are going to answer for it all"

"I will do that, I will get Kacey to help" Matt stated as Emily raised her eyebrow at him.

"You sound fond of her already?"

Matt smiled at Lester's question. "Kind of hard not to be... She's mouthy and impulsive but at the same time she is vulnerable. We have only known her under 10 hours but she fits in with us all so completely" Matt sighed shaking his head before smiling. "Its properly because she is Connor's sister, she is so different from him but at the same time you can see Connor in her, especially her sense of humour" Matt smiled as Emily nodded her head.

"Great a female Connor... just what we need!"

"Yeah!" Matt laughed at Lester's sarcasm.

"Ok, I will let you go, keep me informed of anything that goes on that you witness. Stay safe, speak to you later"

"Yea, I will do Lester. Bye" Matt sighed before looking at Emily and smiling.

"What was all that about?" Emily smiled as she leant on the desk facing Matt.

"I need to ask Kacey for her help. I need to give a letter to all female members of the ARC past and present, Jess is going to send us later, Lester wants to know if they have ever been harassed by Eric or Underlay" Matt stated as Emily nodded.

"Good, because god knows how many haven't been brought up for fear of what happened to Lucy" Emily sighed with tears in her eyes as she thought about the poor young woman she had never met.

"That's exactly why Lester wants these letters given out" Matt smiled as he pulled Emily into his arms. "Come on lets go find Becker and I bet Kacey wont be that far away" Matt laughed as Emily hit him.

"Leave him alone. I don't think he was ready for this" Emily smiled as Matt looked at her in confusion.

"Ready for what?" Matt asked as Emily smiled.

"To fall in love" Emily replied as Matt gaped at her.

"Love? He hasn't even known her a day!" Matt exclaimed as Emily raised her eyebrow at him.

"Never heard of love at first sight?" Emily smiled as Matt smiled and shook his head as Emily grinned. "Kacey feels it too, she always aware of where Becker is" Emily smiled as Matt frowned before looking at Emily.

"But to be in love already?" Matt asked sceptical as Emily smiled and nodded.

"We cant control who we fall in love with" Emily smiled linked her hands behind Matt's shoulders and smiling at him.

"Very true... I fell in love with a married woman" Matt smiled as Emily laughed before kissing him soundly before pulling away.

"Lets head down to the Hub" Emily smiled as she pulled away and pulled him to the door making him smile as he wrapped his arm around her and smiled as the two headed out the lab they passed Eric who was pouting as he walked down to his lab.

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

I hope all enjoyed please leave a review.

Katy xx


	10. Ch10 Family Connections

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1... but recap I do not own Primeval, only Kacey and the US team.

AN: Hi guys here we are 10 chapters in and I wanted this chapter to be a mile stone so here it is... Thank you everyone that has alerted, followed and reviewed, I love and appreciate you all. Enjoy. x

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Chapter 10

Family Connections

Matt sighed as he leant against the desk in his, Emily's and Becker's newly furbished lab as Becker leant against the wall with Emily sitting on one of the chairs against the desk in the middle.

"She is not happy with us" Emily spoke looking at Matt and Becker who both looked at her strangely.

"We know why do you think we ran up here as soon as we got back" Matt laughed as he walked over and sat next to her as she smiled at him as Becker also walked over and sat down with a sigh.

"But do you really think that door will keep her out?" Becker stated smiling at Matt as he turned and looked at the door with a frown.

"It should right?" Matt asked looking at Becker and Emily before bursting out with laughter making them both laugh as well before Emily sobered up and looked at both of the guys.

"Why did you two go so overprotective of her anyway?" Emily asked looking at Becker and Matt.

Matt sighed as he thought back to the events of the day, a few hours ago the ADD went off and the team went to an abandoned building site to find two Raptors running wild, Matt and Becker hadn't let Kacey out of their sights, much to the young woman's annoyance.

"Its only been three days but she Connor's sister... the thought of her getting hurt wouldn't leave my mind, especially after watching that restaurant footage" Matt sighed shaking his head as remembered watching how close Kacey and Kate came to dying... Jason saved their life's.

"She is still going to come after you two, you do know that right?" Emily smiled just as they heard a bang on the door.

…...

5 Minutes Earlier

Kacey stormed into the HUB and walked over to Chloe who turned and looked at Kacey to see she was angry, Chloe felt for the poor person who had wound her up.

"Where are the UK lot?" Kacey growled out as Chloe raised her eyebrow before pointing down the corridor.

"They went straight up to their lab" Chloe whispered and watched shocked as Kacey stalked off in that direction as Kate walked in laughing as she rested next to a bewildered Chloe. "What did I miss?" Chloe asked making Kate laugh as she shook her head.

"Matt and Becker were really winding her up in the field, they wouldn't let her out their sights" Kate laughed as she remembered back to the site. "She is going to kill them..." Kate laughed before heading off down the security zone leaving behind an amused field co-ordinator.

"Never a dull moment" Chloe grinned before turning back to her screen with a grin.

…...

"Open the damn door" Kacey ground out as she smack the door again.

Emily smiled as she looked at a frowning Becker and Matt as they watched the door, before she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Matt whispered as he watched Emily as she headed towards the door with a smile.

"I'm letting Kacey in" Emily smiled sweetly as she released the door and let a angry brunette in. Kacey nodded at her before storming past her and walking up to Matt and Becker.

"What the hell is your two's problem?" Kacey asked staring at the two as they looked at her opening and closing their mouths. "Do I look like an idiot who cant look after herself? Do you have a male superiority complex or something?" Kacey asked still speaking loudly as Matt opened his mouth before closing it again, neither of them knowing how to calm her down with out going back on their original pact.

"What do you know... where your family's concerned?" Emily asked shocking everyone as they turned to look at her, Kacey puzzled and Matt and Becker in shock before they both shook their heads in alarm.

"My family... you talking adopted or biological?" Kacey asked making Matt and Becker sigh in relief.

"You know your adopted then?" Matt sighed placing his hand over his other hand making Kacey look at him weirdly before raising her eyebrow.

"Yea, I found out when I was thirteen" Kacey stated looking at Matt weirdly her voice loosing its angry edge. "Why?" Kacey asked perplexed not understanding what her adoption had to do with anything.

"What do you know of your biological parents?" Matt asked making Kacey look at him and shake her head at him in bemusement.

"Nothing really, I was found at a road accident. That's the only detail my parents could find out" Kacey stated as Matt looked at Emily and then Becker.

"We have seen your adoption file its written clear as day in it..." Emily sighed shaking her head as Kacey just looked at her. "They never told you about your older brother" Emily asked quietly making Kacey look at her in shock.

"What older brother?" Kacey whispered in shock as Matt stood up and ushered her in to the chair he had just left before walking over and grabbing her file and showing her the adoption records, that had already been accessed by her adoptive parents, she stared at the passage about her brother. "I... Why... Why didn't they tell me?" Kacey whispered as Emily rested her hand on Kacey's shoulder in comfort.

"We cant answer that question, only they can" Emily sighed as she squeezed Kacey's shoulder.

"That doesn't explain on site today" Kacey whispered still looking at the adoption file in shock.

"Your older brother" Matt sighed smiling sadly at Kacey making her look at him. "His a member of our ARC team... his a good friend and our teammate" Matt stated as Emily rubbed her arm. "We didn't want our friends little sister getting hurt" Matt stated as Kacey stood up and shook her head at them.

"No offence but I didn't even know I had a brother. I have been doing this job for nearly two years... I know what I'm doing and I'm going to keep on doing it... your teammate is just that his your teammate. I don't owe him anything" Kacey whispered as she started towards the door. "I have to go" Kacey whispered before leaving quickly, they watched her go sadly.

"And that is why we shouldn't of told her" Becker whispered speaking for the first time with a sigh as he shook his head.

"She had the right to know" Emily stated as Matt and Becker looked at her with a sigh before the laptop beeped behind them to tell them they had a video call waiting.

"Lets not say anything to them" Matt sighed as Emily and Becker nodded as Matt hit the accept button.

"Hey guys" Jess smiled as she, Abby and Connor appeared on the screen making the them all smile.

…...

6 Hours Later

Kacey sighed as she wrapped her fleece blanket around herself as the blue screen of her TV shone into the room the only source of light. After leaving the lab she had told Underlay she was going home as she didn't feel well... she had gone to her parents house and asked them about her adoption... they were not expecting it and had handed her the adoption file, which showed straight away that they had known about her brother and a fight had erupted between them. She left after her parents had told her about the same thing being in her brothers file, that if he really cared he would of looked for her.

Kacey sighed as she stood up and walked over to the balcony of her apartment and walked outside after picking up her mobile on the way, Kacey leant against the side and looked out over the city before scrolling through her contacts and hitting send before bringing the phone to her ear after checking the time it was only 9:30 he should still be awake.

"Kacey?"

"How long has he known about me?" Kacey whispered as Matt's voice came through the line.

"Who?"

"My brother... how long as he known about me?" Kacey asked again her voice catching as she tried to keep herself together.

"Just over a week, his adoptive parents since they adopted him and they have spent the last twenty five years trying to find you... they didn't tell Connor"

"Ok" Kacey whispered as her bottom lipped wobbled.

"His been looking for you since he found out. He knows who you are, he is coming out when Lester does"

Kacey sighed as tears appeared in her eyes at Matt's words "Thanks Matt, I will see you tomorrow" Kacey whispered before ending the call as she broke down into tears clutching the blanket to herself.

…...

Emily and Becker looked at Matt as he looked at his phone in shock before looking at them both.

"She didn't sound too good" Matt stated as Emily rested her head on his shoulder in comfort before grabbing her phone and quickly sending a text to Kacey before Becker stood up.

"Do you blame her? Its a lot to take in" Becker sighed before grabbing his jacket from the back of the couch he was just sitting on in Matt and Emily's hotel room. "I'm going to bed" Becker sighed waving bye to Matt and Emily who both waved before melting into each others arms.

"Its going to all work out fine" Emily smiled as Matt sighed making him smile at her.

"How can you always be so optimistic?" Matt asked as Emily laughed before kissing him.

"I just believe" Emily smiled before standing up and pulling Matt into their bedroom making him smile as he looked at the amazing woman he fell in love with.

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Kacey knows... Let me know what you all think.

I will be updating next weekend.

Katy xx


	11. Ch11 Do You Want Me To Shoot Him

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. I only own the the US ARC.

AN: Hey guys here's the next chapter, its quite a short and sweet one, thanks to everyone who had read, reviewed, alerted and favourited. I love you all. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. x

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Chapter 11

Do You Want Me To Shoot Him

Kacey sighed as she sat looking through her notes on the comparison study she was creating, the power had been out now in the ARC for three hours and it was all starting to get old... Its weird you don't realise how much you rely on electricity until its not there. Things had also been quiet around the ARC for the last few days, no anomalies, no drama or anything and she was starting to get antsy with it. Having nothing to do gave her mind time to wander... and the last few days it had been wandering to her brother, she had looked up her brother on the ARC database so she now knew what he looked like.

Kacey sighed as she heard movement by her door, that was another thing about the electric being out anyone could come and see her and she couldn't ignore them. Kacey turned before frowning as she saw no one by the door, Kacey shook her head before turning back to the file in front of her.

"Wow you are a busy woman"

Kacey whipped around to see Eric standing not that far away from her making her cringe before standing up straight and staring at him in disgust.

"Get the hell out of my lab, and don't touch anything I don't want to have to burn anything in here!" Kacey stated as she stared at the guy in front of her... He was a geek. He was around 5'4, skinny, paled and freckled faced. Clark Kent glasses finished his look.

"Oh stop playing hard to get, we both know you want me" Eric leered looking Kacey up and down hungrily making her feel repulsed.

"I so do not! I would have to boil my flesh" Kacey replied before walking over to her door and opening it. "Now get the fuck out of my lab" Kacey glared holding the door as Eric smirked at her. Kacey turned so her back was too the door so she could look Eric in the face.

"We both know I can do anything and get away with it... do you remember Lucy" Eric smirked not seeing the person who was now standing behind a frozen Kacey.

"Need some help?" Kacey turned when she felt someone place their hand on her arm, she smiled in relief as she saw Becker smiling at her before glaring at the guy in front of them.

"Thanks" Kacey whispered smiling at Becker as her heart sped up at his closeness before looking back at Eric.

"I believe she said to leave!" Becker stated glaring at the the guy in front of him in disgust.

"What you going to do if I don't soldier boy?" Eric smirked looking at Becker as he walked to stand in front of Kacey.

"How about I shoot you!" Becker smiled making Kacey giggle as she covered her mouth as Eric glared at Becker before zeroing in on Kacey.

"You know she is no innocent girl, the way she dresses, she likes the attention" Eric smirked making Kacey lunge for him but Becker grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his chest.

"I suggest you leave before I forgo the gun and just pummel you with my fists" Becker glared moving Kacey behind him and to the side as Eric moved towards the door still glaring at Kacey and Becker.

"This isn't over Kacey, he cant be around 24 hours a day" Eric smirked making Kacey shiver as Becker glared at his retreating back.

"Is he for real?" Becker asked turning to look at Kacey who smiled at him sadly before nodding. "He just threatened you!" Becker growled before slamming the door making Kacey jump.

"Ok, calm down" Kacey smiled as she laid her hand on Becker's arm as she smiled at him. "Do you want a coffee?" Kacey smiled and watching as Becker calmed down as he nodded before sitting on one of the stools by the work station in the middle as Kacey made then both a coffee, Kacey sighed as she sat down next to him after handing him his coffee.

"I wont let him anywhere near you!" Becker stated as he heard Kacey sigh.

"Its not that... Am I asking for it the way I dress?" Kacey asked looking down at her jeans and figure hugging strappy top.

"What?" Becker asked looking at Kacey as if she was crazy. "No! You could wear a bikini to work and he still wouldn't have the right to speak to you the way he did" Becker smiled making Kacey laugh.

"So the way I dress is ok then?" Kacey smirked as she stood up knowing that her top would rise and a little more of her midriff would show... She had caught Becker staring at her every now and then.

"Its fine" Becker stated his voice catching as he looked at her showing flesh making her laugh before he frowned.

"That's not nice you know" Becker smiled as he stood up and walked to the door.

"Awww well you might as well get your time in... I check your butt out everytime you walk away" Kacey smiled making Becker turn and look at her as she laughed before she winked and turned back to her work on the desk. Becker smiled before leaving the lab his heart now racing... just being near her set his heart racing.

Kacey hummed to herself as she started working before her phone buzzed next to her alerting her to a text message, Kacey smiled as she opened it up to see it was from Becker.

Give me a call if you need armed back up x

Kacey couldn't wiped the smile off her face as she turned back to her work.

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

I hope you all enjoyed and please leave me some feed back.

Katy xxx


	12. Ch12 Fancy A Drink

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 for disclaimer. I only own the USA team.

AN: Hey guys here's the next chapter I hope you all enjoy. Thank you to everyone that has read, alerted, favourite and reviewed... I love you all. xxx

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Chapter 12

Fancy A Drink

Kacey sighed as she walked into the Hub, the power still wasn't back up and going it was getting crazy.

"Hey Clo I'm heading home" Kacey smiled as she stopped by Chloe who was just staring at the blank screens whilst surfing the net on her phone keeping an eye on the news stations.

"Me too" Chloe smiled as she stood up and linked her arm though Kacey's as she placed her phone in her pocket, it was past their clocking off time anyway.

"Mathers my office now!" Underlay yelled popping his head out his office and glaring down at Kacey making Chloe look at her shocked.

"What have you done now?" Chloe asked as Kacey shrugged her shoulders before smiling.

"Don't know, I will see you tomorrow" Kacey smiled as she waved bye to Chloe before heading up to Underlay's office, Kacey didn't even bother to knock and just walked right in. "You bellowed?" Kacey asked standing and looking at Underlay with a raised eyebrow.

"Who the hell do you think you are... getting the UK team threatening my Nephew!" Underlay yelled standing up and glaring at Kacey making her level a glare back at Underlay as she placed her hand on his desk and glared back at him.

"It wasn't the team it was just Becker and I didn't ask him too. He did it off his own back. Eric had no right being in my lab. And if he thinks his going to get away with threatening me he has another thing coming... one day the little wannabe rapist is going to get his comeuppance and I will be standing there watching it with a front row ticket!" Kacey stated watching as Underlay looked at her in shock before she turned and walked to the door. "Good Night Sir!" Kacey glared before slamming the door and heading back down to the Hub to see Becker sitting on one of the couches. "What are you still doing here?" Kacey asked looking at Becker who looked up and smiled at her.

"I was just finishing a report for Lester" Becker smiled before frowning. "Matt and Emily were meant to be back by now as they went sight seeing" Becker smiled as Kacey laughed.

"They have properly got lost" Kacey smiled making Becker laugh and nod before frowning.

"How come you were in Underlay's office?" Becker asked as he stood up and walked over to her as she glared at him playfully.

"It was your fault... Eric went running to his Uncle about you threatening him" Kacey smiled as Becker frowned.

"He pulled you because of something I did" Becker asked as Kacey nodded. "That's not fair!" Becker sighed shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter" Kacey smiled at the guy in front of her. "You want a lift back to your hotel? Saves Matt and Emily coming back here" Kacey smiled as Becker nodded as the two headed out the doors. "You guys are at the Marriott right?" Kacey asked as they reached her RV..

"Yea, I think its called that" Becker laughed as Kacey rolled her eyes.

"Is it a big building on the waterfront?" Kacey asked smiling at the soldier now next to her in the car as he nodded. "Then yea, its the Marriott" Kacey laughed shaking her head as Becker laughed. "Your hopeless" Kacey laughed as she drove it was only a quick drive away.

"You know your starting to hurt my feelings" Becker smiled making Kacey laugh.

"Well I think your ego properly could take being taken down a peg or two" Kacey smiled as Becker pouted at her making her laugh as she pulled up out front of the hotel. "Here you go" Kacey smiled as Becker gaped out the window in shock.

"Already... It takes Matt about 20 minutes to get here" Becker exclaimed in shock as Kacey looked at him weirdly.

"Its a 10 minute walk from the ARC" Kacey laughed shaking her head as Becker smiled before grinning at Kacey.

"Wanna get a drink, I think I owe one" Becker smiled as Kacey nodded.

"Yea that would be great" Kacey smiled as the two climbed out the car as a valet guy walked forward and she handed the keys over to the guy with a smile before following Becker into the hotel.

Becker smiled as he walked over to bar with Kacey behind him. "What are you having?" Becker smiled as Kacey shrugged her shoulders.

"Beer will be fine" Kacey smiled as Becker ordered 2 beers before they both took a seat in a booth at the back of the bar.

…...

"I cant believe 7 beers later and your still standing or sitting in this case" Becker smiled making Kacey laugh. "Your tiny where are you putting it all?" Becker laughed as he poked Kacey in the ribs making her laugh.

"I'm just brilliant" Kacey laughed making Becker smile before frowning.

"Is Underlay always such a.. a" Becker stuttered trying to find the right word.

"Yes" Kacey laughed at Becker. "It is my greatest desire to introduce him to a T-Rex unarmed" Kacey sighed picturing it in her head making Becker laugh before looking at his watch.

"Crap. Its already 10.30 we need to be up for work in 7 hours" Becker laughed as Kacey looked at him shocked before standing up and losing her footing until Becker caught her around the waist and steadying her making her laugh as she looked up at him before leaning forward and lightly brushing her lips over his making him suck his breath in before pulling Kacey into his chest and deepening the kiss as Kacey linked her hand behind his head.

"Hmm I have wanted to do that since I met you" Kacey giggled as she pulled back from Becker making him smile before Becker placed his mouth back over hers before he steered them both towards the elevator that led up to his room.

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Thanks for reading and leave me a message.

Katy xxx


	13. Ch13 Awkward

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Blah Blah the normal.

AN: Hey guys here's the chapter a few people have been waiting for. I hope you all enjoy and thank you to everyone who has read, alerted and reviewed. x

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Chapter 13

Awkward

Kacey sighed as she snuggled further in to the pillow that she was laying on trying to ignore the dull thud in her head. Kacey opened her eyes and turned to look at the alarm clock she kept on her bedside cabinet before realising she wasn't in her apartment and that there was an arm around her waist.

"Oh god" Kacey whispered quietly before turning over and coming face to face with Becker. "Crap" Kacey whispered as she noticed his bare chest and feeling no clothes on herself. "I need to get out of here" Kacey whispered as she carefully lifted Becker's arm and slid out of the bed and looked around the room for her clothes which she noticed led a trail to the common area of the hotel room, Kacey silently grabbed her underwear and put it on before walking out the bedroom hoping the room didn't have a connecting door to Matt and Emily's or this would be very awkward. Kacey sighed with relief as she noticed the room was empty and the there was no doors apart from the one that led to the hallway. Kacey grabbed her bag and looked at her phone to see it was only just after 5 o'clock in the morning, Kacey sighed as she quickly redressed and quietly left the room trying not to wake Becker as she closed the door she lent against it and shook her head before heading down to the front desk of the hotel so she could get her car. Kacey slumped into her car seat after the valet guy had dropped her car off at the front of the hotel, Kacey started the engine and made the ten minute drive to her apartment.

…...

Kacey sighed as she came out her bathroom with a towel wrapped around her, she had jumped in the shower as soon as she got in. It was now 6 and her head was now feeling better but her head was all over the place, she couldn't work out how she felt about what had just happened. Kacey set the coffee maker off before heading into her bathroom to get dressed in a pair of sweet pants and vest top before grabbing some clothes and putting them into a bag to take to work. Kacey walked back out her room and placed the bag next to her handbag before grabbing her mobile and texting Kate.

**Hey wanna meet me 4 a run?**

Kacey placed her phone on the side before grabbing a cup and pouring herself a cup of strong black coffee, before looking through her fridge to see if she had anything for breakfast before coming up empty... she really needed to go shopping. Kacey looked up as her phone buzzed, she reached for it and opened it up.

**Sure where you wanna meet and go?**

Kacey sighed trying to think of a place before smiling.

**How about we park at work and go down to the Marina?**

Kacey smiled as she placed her empty cup in the sink before walking back into her living room and sitting down resting her head on the back of her couch.

**What and head up river?**

Kate replied making Kacey smile before hitting reply.

**Yea but on dry land.**

Kacey laughed as she stood up to grab her sweet jacket and her leather coat before grabbing both her bags as her phone buzzed. Kacey smile when she opened it up.

**Duh! See you there in 20 minutes :)**

Kacey smiled as she left her apartment her mind putting off starting work and seeing Becker as she packed her stuff in to her car before starting the 15 minute journey to work. Kacey pulled her car into her spot and sat there waiting for Kate to pull up, she wasn't even waiting there 5 minutes when Kate pulled up and got out her car, Kacey smiled as she got out of her car.

"So is there a reason for this early run today?" Kate asked as she walked over to Kacey knowing her too well.

"No... What could possibly be wrong this time in the morning" Kacey smiled her voice going higher than normal much to Kate's amusement as she attached a water bottle to her waist.

"Don't know, but you wanna tell me how you got that Hickey on your neck?" Kate smiled as Kacey clamped her hand down over her neck after looking where Kate was looking.

"No! Lets run" Kacey stated before taking off at a run making Kate laugh before taking off after her and catching Kacey up quickly. The two ran in silence until they reached the Marina where they both stretched out their muscle's.

"So you going to tell me who gave you that beauty?" Kate smiled making Kacey blush.

"Its not important" Kacey sighed as she looked up the river. "Lets head up that way" Kacey pointed as Kate nodded before the two started running again, the passed the Marriott with out either of them noticing as they stopped to catch their breathes. Kacey looked up and she spotted the Marriott in front of them, Kacey froze in shock as this morning and last night replayed in her head.

"What is so interesting with that hotel that you are staring at it?" Kate asked as she took a sip of her water bottle.

"I slept with Becker last night" Kacey stated causing Kate to choke on her sip of water, before Kacey took off at a run the way they had come. Kate shook her head before running to try and catch back up but not seeing Kacey as she reached the ARC car park and seeing all of Kacey's things out of her car she figured the girl in question was already in work. Kate sighed as she grabbed her bag and headed into the building with a smile as she heard the tell tale sign of the air conditioning meaning power was back up and running.

"Morning Chloe, you seen Kacey?" Kate asked asked as spotted the field co-ordinator sitting at the ADD.

"Morning Kate" Chloe smiled before frowning. "Kacey bombed it straight up to her lab?" Chloe smiled shaking her head as Kate laughed.

"Ok, I will get changed and then find her" Kate smiled before heading off down to her locker in the security zone.

…...

Kate smiled as she swiped her arm over the scanner to Kacey's lab and found the girl in question dressed ready for work with her head on the desk that ran down the length of the room, with two coffees sitting in front of her much to Kate's amusement.

"So?" Kate asked trying not to laugh. "How did you and Becker end up in bed?" Kate laughed as Kacey looked up and glared at her friend.

"It's not funny... I slept with someone I work with. I slept with a guy who is friends with Connor!" Kacey stated staring at Kate in alarm, Kate knew all about Connor as Kacey had called Kate the following morning and they talked about everything during a morning run.

"Ok, you really need to calm down. You have been attracted to Becker since you met him" Kate stated placing her cup down and staring at Kacey. "And Becker been attracted to you since he met you as well and as for the Connor factor, I know his your brother and everything but he hasn't been in your life, and I know it wasn't by choice, he cant dictate your life your 25. Plus its not like you sleep around" Kate smiled as Kacey looked up at Kate with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know how to handle all this" Kacey whispered shaking her head. "Everything is changing so quick, I feel like my head is going to explode" Kacey whispered as she placed her cup down.

"Kacey give your self a brake... you have been dealing with so much. First with Scott, Jason, Damien and Colin, then everything with Underlay. Then the UK lot being here and now finding out about your older brother. Falling for Becker! I think your aloud to have a freak out" Kate smiled as Kacey looked up at her and shook her head.

"Who said anything about falling for Becker?" Kacey asked looking at Kate in bewilderment.

"Your face when ever you see him or he texts you!" Kate smiled as Kacey shook her head. "And its not a crime, Christ you deserve to have some happiness in your life" Kate smiled as Kacey smiled sadly.

"I don't know what to say to him, I snuck out whilst he was still asleep" Kacey whispered as Kate shook her head at her friend.

"I would suggest talking to him and telling him how you are feeling and I mean everything, how you feel about him and everything else that is going on. Least that way you are both on the same page" Kate smiled before finishing her cup of coffee and standing up. "I got to head down and check on the team. I will talk to you later" Kate smiled before quickly hugging Kacey. "And give yourself a break its ok for you to not always have everything sorted out" Kate smiled before leaving the room.

Kacey sighed as the door closed, was she falling for Becker? She didn't know. All she knew was she had feelings for him, feelings that scared the hell out of her. Kacey grabbed her mobile and headed out the door and headed off down the corridor to go to the Hub as she went to open the door though it opened and she came face to face with Matt, Emily and Becker.

"Hey" Kacey whispered waving at them but looking at Becker who was looking at her sadly, making Matt and Emily feel awkward.

"Hey" Matt smiled as he walked pass her dragging Emily by the hand as Emily waved to Kacey making Kacey laugh.

"I was about to text you" Kacey whispered to Becker who was still standing in the doorway as she waved the phone at him. "Can we talk?" Kacey asked as she stepped out the doors and walked over to the stairs that led up to the next level. "I'm sorry" Kacey whispered as she sat on the stairs as Becker walked over and rested against the railings folding his arms.

"For what? Us sleeping together? Or you leaving with out even a backwards glance this morning?" Becker asked not looking Kacey in the eye.

"I don't regret what happened between us" Kacey whispered looking up at Becker as he looked her in the eye. "I'm sorry for leaving this morning its just everything is moving full speed ahead" Kacey stated placing her head in her hands. "Ever since the guys died its just been one thing after another, I haven't had a chance to breath let alone grieve, then you guys arrived and its just been piling up" Kacey whispered looking down as Becker sat down next to her and put his arm around her making her rest her head on his shoulder.

"I don't regret last night either" Becker whispered kissing Kacey's head making her laugh before he stood back up. "I'm not going to push you into anything, I know you have a lot going on. I have too its not like this was planned... it happened its done we slept together!" Becker smiled making Kacey giggle.

"Who slept with who?" Becker turned around and his face dropped as Kacey stood up and looked over his shoulder to come face to face with four people one of them a short young brunette woman wearing an extremely short skirt and frilly blouse and she was looking between her and Becker as the other three, another woman and two men, an older man and a younger one, who were looking at Becker, as Kacey glanced over to the men she froze when the brunette male looked up straight at her as he had been looking at Becker. The same brown eyes met.

"Connor!" All the colour drained from Kacey's face as Connor looked on gobsmacked.

"Well this is awkward!" The older guy muttered breaking the frozen atmosphere.

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Thank for reading please leave a review.

Katy x


	14. Ch14 You Slept With My Sister

Disclaimer: You know the drill, see chapter 1.

AN: Thank to everyone for reading and for my reviewer, alerters and favouriter's. I love you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Chapter 14

You Slept With My Sister!

"Kacey?" Connor whispered looking at the girl behind Becker.

"I... I have to go" Kacey whispered before darting past Becker and swiping her arm over the censor and going through the doors before anyone could react. Connor looked at Becker and shook his head in shock.

"That was my sister" Connor whispered before grabbing the wall to hold himself up as the whole thing hit him as Abby rubbed Connor's arm in comfort.

"Which means Becker slept with your sister" Jess smirked looking at Becker who paled as Connor looked at him shocked before looking away as Becker glared at Jess.

"Ok, before any fights break out how about we find Matt and Emily" Lester stated inserting himself into the conversation before it spiralled crazily out of control.

"They are in the lab" Becker stated swiping his arm over the censor and leading everyone into the corridor that Kacey had disappeared down, just as Becker got to the lab door the main door banged open and Kate rushed in and stopped when she saw the whole UK team. Kate went to open her mouth. "She's in her lab and yes she already knows" Becker smiled as everyone looked at him shocked as Kate just smirked at him. "Yes I now talk you and Kacey" Becker muttered smiling not seeing Abby frowning thoughtfully before Becker opened the door that led to the lab where Matt and Emily where presently standing sorting through sheets of paper. "Hey we have company" Becker smiled making Matt and Emily turn around and smile as they watched their team enter. Emily rushed forward and hugged Abby and Jess before also hugging Connor.

"I have missed you guys" Emily smiled as she stayed by Abby and Jess as Lester walked over to Matt along with Connor and Becker.

"These are all reports against both Gardner and Underlay and this still isn't all of them, I believe Kacey still has some" Matt sighed pointing out the piles to a shocked Lester and appalled Connor. "And I don't think Kacey or Kate have added their complaints in yet either" Matt sighed looking at the two piles of paper in front of him in disgust as the girls walked over Jess and Abby gawking at the sheer size of each pile.

"What's been happening here?" Abby asked as she thumbed through one pile.

"I kind of don't want to leave this lab?" Jess whispered hugging her arms around herself as a shiver went down her back.

"Great how many more are to come?" Lester asked as he looked at the mounting piles with a shake of his head before turning to Jess and smiling at her sadly. "Nothing is going to happen to you Jess"

"We are not sure, how many more are to come" Emily sighed as she looked at Lester as she rubbed Jess's arm. "But I can go and see if Kacey has the rest of the forms" Emily smiled before heading to the door with a smile at Becker as Lester just nodded his head as he picked up one of the forms and started to read through it with a frown on his face.

…...

Emily sighed as she left the lab and headed over to Kacey's with a small smile she knocked, the door quickly opened, Emily smiled as she looked at the soldier in front of her.

"Hey Kate" Emily smiled as she entered Kacey's lab to find the girl in question sitting on the floor by the window with her head in her hands making Emily smile. "Hey Kacey, I have just been sent over here to see if you have the rest of the compliant forms?" Emily smiled as Kacey looked up at her and nodded sadly before pointing to a pile of paper on the desk by the door. "Thanks" Emily smiled as she picked them up and turned towards the door.

"They all think that I'm a slut don't they?" Kacey sighed making Emily stop and turn around and look at Kacey with a raised eyebrow.

"Why would you think that?" Emily asked stopping in her tracks and looking at the girl on the floor shocked.

"The first time they meet me I'm talking to their friend, I have only known a week and we are talking about having slept together" Kacey sighed as tears appeared in her eyes as she looked back down at her knees which she had drawn up to her chest.

"Kate, can you takes these over to my guys?" Emily asked looking at the soldier who nodded her head and took the papers smiling at the woman in front of her before looking towards Kacey.

"Remember what I said earlier girl!" Kate sighed as she left the lab as Emily walked over and sat down next to Kacey with a sigh.

…...

Becker sighed as he looked at the door Emily had left through 5 minutes ago not seeing Abby walk up to him and smile as she watched him.

"You care about her don't you?" Abby asked making Becker look at her questionably. "Kacey?" Abby smiled as Becker sighed and nodded silently before looking at the door as a knock sounded. Matt opened the door and Kate walked in.

"Hi, Emily said you wanted these" Kate smiled handing the pile of paper to a smiling Matt.

"Yeah we did. Is this the last of them?" Matt asked making Kate laugh and nod her head.

"Yeah it is, mine and Kacey's are there too along with Lucy's" Kate smiled at Matt before smiling at Becker.

"Oh, Introductions; this is James Lester, Jess Parker, Abby Maitland and Connor Temple" Matt smiled pointing out each person in turn as Kate smiled at them all with a nod of her head. "This is Kate McGraw the Acting Head of Security" Matt smiled introducing Kate to everyone as she smiled at Connor in shock.

"Wow!" Kate sighed as she looked at him as he grinned bemused before smirking.

"Yeah, I Know I'm Connor Temple the one who created most of the ARC tech" Connor smirked pompously making Matt and Becker try and hide their grins as Kate looked at him shocked before bursting out into laughter.

"Oh My God... You are so Kacey's brother" Kate laughed out before waving at everyone as she headed to the door still in laughter.

"Was it something I said?" Connor asked looking at a smiling Matt and Becker, Becker just shook his head as Matt smiled.

"She wasn't looking at you Connor because she's a fan girl... she is your sister's best friend!" Matt laughed as he carried the new stack of papers over and placed them next to Lester before starting to sort them also on to the two piles.

"Oh" Connor stated his face falling making Becker laugh before patted Connor on the back as he walked past him.

"Don't worry your sister's a know it all too" Becker shot over his shoulder as he stopped on the opposite side of the desk to Matt, Jess and Lester.

"But we love you for it" Abby smiled as she walked up to Connor and grabbed his hand making him smile before hugging Abby to him as he sighed. "Give her some time" Abby smiled as she got out his arms as she read his mind before pulling him over to the desk making him smile before he stopped next to Becker making him frown again.

…...

"I don't sleep around" Kacey whispered as Emily just shook her head and placed her hand on Kacey's arm to stop her.

"Kacey... What happened between you and Becker is that, between you and Becker. No one has the right to comment on it... and no one thinks your a slut!" Emily smiled squeezing Kacey's arm before smiling at her sadly.

"Thanks" Kacey smiled looking at Emily sadly before shaking her head as she looked towards the door before sighing. "I don't know how to do this?" Kacey sighed as Emily just looked at her. "I don't know how to talk to Connor... I know his my brother by blood but I don't know him and he doesn't know me..." Kacey sighed as tears appeared in her eyes making Emily sigh sadly as she watched the girl she had become really fond of hurting.

"How about I let you in on a little secret... Connor maybe older but he doesn't know what his doing either!" Emily smiled making Kacey look up at her. "Just talk to him... if your not ready to talk about your personal life that fine. Talk about work, like your pattern study" Emily smiled nodding down towards the board at the end of the lab."Connor has something similar he started but he hasn't had the time to continue it, find some common ground with him" Emily smiled as Kacey smiled sadly at her.

"Thanks, I just feel like... I don't know. I'm scared that his built this picture of who I am in his head and now that his going to meet me..." Kacey stated her voice catching as she looked down with tears pooling in her eyes again. "I don't want to disappoint him" Kacey whispered before shaking her head. "Which is just weird I don't know him but I care about what he thinks!" Kacey finished with a rant making Emily smile with how much she was reminding her of Connor at the moment.

"Why would Connor be disappointed? He has you for a sister!" Emily smiled squeezing Kacey's arm before standing up and pulling Kacey to her feet as well. "Look around this room Kacey, you are one of the smartest people I know and sweetest, everyone loves you" Emily smiled before turning to face Kacey head on. "Stop selling yourself short, you have made me, Matt and Becker fall in love with you in a week... Becker in a whole other way... But still!" Emily smiled getting short laugh out of Kacey before she smiled at Emily sincerely.

"Thank you" Kacey whispered as Emily hugged her quickly.

"Nothing to thank me for" Emily whispered before pulling away and squeezing Kacey's hand before walking to the door. "Just relax and let things happen naturally" Emily smiled before leaving the room and a smiling Kacey.

Kacey smiled as she watched Emily leave before she turned and walked to the back wall before sitting down and starting researching a creature sighting from a few years back.

…...

"Hey you took awhile?" Matt smiled as he watched Emily come back through the door with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, I was just talking to Kacey" Emily smiled as she came to rest next to Matt seeing the team spread around the lab each with a stack of reports as well as a laptop, not seeing two guys look up at her from the opposite end of the room.

"She ok?" Becker asked looking at Emily not seeing Connor look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea, she is just stressing herself out... I told her to quit it" Emily laughed before grabbing a laptop and stack of forms. "So what we doing with these?" Emily asked as she took a seat next to Matt who looked up at her from the laptop.

"We are cataloguing every report and putting them on to a system that only we can access, so all Lester has to do is open a name and all complaints are brought up on one page so he doesn't have to filter through all these stacks of paper" Matt smiled as Emily nodded before getting stuck in her own work.

…

"How did it happen?" Connor asked quietly as he sat down next to Becker making him jump as he turned to see Connor now next to him.

"Huh? What you talking about mate?" Becker asked saving where he was at before looking at Connor.

"How did you and my sister end up sleeping together, considering you and Jess have only just broke up!" Connor asked looking Becker in the eye, Becker saw the spark of anger in Connor's eyes.

"It wasn't planned mate, she caught my attention the moment I met her... I couldn't help it, the more time I spent around her the more I didn't want to not be around her, she's like a disease but the catch is she is the only antidote to it. I care about her Connor" Becker sighed not looking Connor in the eye the whole time he spoke until the end but as he looked at Connor he saw how broken down his friend really was.

"Please don't hurt her" Connor asked sadly before getting ready to stand up. Becker shot his hand out and made Connor sit back down.

"Hurting Kacey is the last thing I ever want to do... and mate just give her time... she's not very open about her feelings she likes to make everyone believe she's this tough as nails person but she's not Connor, its a smoke screen, she will eventually lower it to you" Becker smiled as Connor looked at him shocked before smiling.

"When did you start talking girl?" Connor asked as Becker shrugged his shoulders before turning back to his report as Connor stood up with a smirk as he looked at everyone before turning back to Becker. "I cant believe you slept with my sister!" Connor stated loudly making everyone look between Connor and Becker, Becker looked up at Connor questionably before Connor burst out into laughter before going back over to the laptop he had set up as Becker rolled his eyes.

"Not cool man!" Becker stated glaring over at Connor before his phone vibrating distracted him, Becker smiled as he read the message.

**Bring them over to my office during the tour...**

**I wanna officially meet my Brother.**

**I have placed your bio-signature in the censor**

**so you have access. K x**

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Thank you for reading, please leave a review.

Katy xx


	15. Ch15 Sibling Bonding

Disclaimer: Check it out in chapter 1. All the information in this chapter was gotten off a website if its wrong blast them. Lol.

AN: Hey guys here's chapter 15, I hope you all enjoy. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, read, alerted and favourited this story. x

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Chapter 15

Sibling Bonding

Connor turned and smirked at Becker as he, Abby, Lester and Jess walked back into the corridor that held all the labs with Becker, Matt and Emily. "So how in love are you with the gym in security wing?" Connor laughed making Matt smirk as Becker rolled his eyes.

"It's pretty cool! Alright" Becker laughed as he rolled his as Matt opened the door back to their lab before he grabbed Connor's arm making everyone look at the two of them weirdly as Connor just raised his eyebrow. "There is one more place I wanna show Connor" Becker smiled at Matt nodding to Kacey's lab making Matt smile and nod.

"Ok, I will see you guys later!" Matt smiled ushering everyone into the lab so it was just Connor and Becker in the hallway.

"Ok, where we going?" Connor asked watching as Becker walked over to the lab opposite the one they were using. Connor frowned as Becker just smiled before waving his hand to the door before opening the door by waving his arm over the censor.

"Find out yourself?" Becker smiled as he watched Connor walk in the lab unsure his eyes immediately spotting the board with all the time changes and creature deaths. Connor not seeing the person sitting at the other end of the lab or Becker walk in behind him.

"What is all of this?" Connor asked his jaw dropping as he looked at Becker who just smiled and shrugged before pointing down the end of the lab. "Ask her!" Becker smiled making Connor turn and look down the end of the lab to see Kacey sitting there smiling at them before waving one of her hands.

"Hi" Kacey smiled looking at her brother who just looked at her shocked. "And that... I'm trying to track any timeline changes" Kacey smiled as Connor just shook his head before looking at Becker who nodded his head before walking to the door.

"Well I have some work to do I will let you guys alone, I will put the door on the catch" Becker smiled before walking out the door and walking back to the lab to be assaulted by Abby as soon as he walked in.

"Where's Connor?" Abby asked looking at Becker before looking around not seeing her fiancé.

"Don't panic his in the lab over the other-side of the hall, with his sister!" Becker smiled before sitting down and grabbing his laptop and another pile of reports, as Abby just gaped at him before looking out the door as Emily placed her hand on her arm.

"Leave it... Kacey properly texted Becker" Emily smiled before the two walked back to their places and grabbed their laptops. Abby looking at the door every now and then.

…...

"Your actually trying to track time line changes as they happen?" Connor asked as Kacey shrugged her shoulders before nodding.

"Forearmed is forewarned! The Future is more important than any of us!" Kacey smiled before frowning. "Or so my adoptive parents used to tell me!" Kacey sighed before standing up not seeing Connor smile sadly.

"Hey, they are still your parents... they raised you we just have adopted and Biological parents" Connor smiled as Kacey shook her head.

"No, you see my parents raised me but I don't really have a bond with them or their son... my brother? I have never really felt connected to them, I found out I was adopted when I was thirteen, I wasn't shocked it explained everything... Why I didn't feel like I fit in with them? Why I didn't look like them?" Kacey stated before turning and facing the board behind her not seeing Connor come over to her until he leant on the desk next to her and look at the board with a smile as he noticed she was tracking Legends and Myths.

"I'm sorry you had that growing up" Connor sighed making Kacey look at him sadly with a smile as she watched him frowning. "I know we don't really know each other but your my sister... if you ever need anything I'm here for you!" Connor sighed looking his sister in the eye making her smile before nodding.

"Thanks... It's just going to take some getting used too" Kacey smiled before turning to look at the fax machine as it came to life making her stand up and grab the read out.

"What's that?" Connor asked as he watched Kacey read the sheet of paper before laying it next to her laptop.

"Oh, It's just the read out from the Canadian ARC ADD" Kacey smiled as she placed the piece of paper down before turning to a frowning Connor and laughing. "The fax machine is linked to every ARC in the world... As soon as an anomaly opens its sends me out readings; time, place, where, era it leads too and Creature fatality's if there is any" Kacey smiled as Connor shook his head.

"Why?" Connor asked as Kacey pointed to the board in front of them with a smile.

"I'm trying to build a tracker for the anomalies, you know so we don't have to wait for them to open up, If I find a pattern we could be there as anomaly opens and we can close it soon as it opens... It will cut casualties for both sides" Kacey smiled before pointing out at pictures. "I'm trying to trace past anomalies by going by dates of last seen Legends, Like the Yeti, Mermaids, Dragons!" Kacey smiled as Connor grinned.

"We started something like this in the UK a few years back I think I still have all our old data backed up on my laptop I can send you it later" Connor smiled as Kacey nodded with a smile before turning back to the board and pulling off a photo and showing it to Connor.

"This is the one I'm having trouble working out thou?" Kacey smiled as she handed Connor the picture and watching as he frowned with a smile on her face.

"Why?" Connor asked looking at the picture with a frown.

"Well..."

…...

"Where is he?" Abby sighed looking back up at the door for the twentieth time in the last hour.

"I'm sure he and Kacey are just talking" Emily smiled before nodding to the door. "Becker said he left Kacey's lab door a jar, go and have a look and check up on them if your that worried" Emily smiled as Abby quickly got up and walked out the lab and over to where Emily pointed her, Abby quietly opened the door as Connor's voice hit her.

"I can't believe you don't think its real!"

"I'm not saying it's not I'm just saying I think half the sightings are bull!" Abby smiled as heard Kacey reply as she stuck her head around the corner and saw the two both sitting at the desk at the far end of the lab.

"Nessy is real!" Connor stated making Abby have to cover her mouth so she didn't laugh outright.

"Nessy? Really?" Kacey asked grinning at Connor before standing up and walking over to the printer and grabbing what she had just printed out. "So what's your theory then... a re-accruing anomaly?" Kacey asked as she walked back over to Connor and sat down with a grin.

"Yes and she keeps going home!" Connor replied smugly. "That is why no ones ever found evidence of her because she goes home before the anomaly closes!"

"Really then did the ARC pick up an anomaly in the Loch in November 2011?" Kacey smirked as Connor frowned as Kacey smiled as she handed him the print out she was holding. "Well that was the last reported sighting of him!" Kacey smirked as Connor frowned at the print out making Abby have to cover her mouth to stop laughing.

"Well maybe she didn't go home this time, maybe the anomaly closed last time before she could go home!" Connor smiled as Kacey smirked at him.

"Really? So your theory is that it's some sort of Plesiosaur which grow to be about 20 meters long according to records right?" Kacey asked smirking as Connor nodded mutely not liking Kacey's smirk. "Then where the hell did a beast that size hide for 13 years? The last recorded sighting before that one was in June 1998... That 's a long time for a creature that size to not be seen!" Kacey smirked as Connor looked at her god-smacked his mouth opening and closing. "I'm not saying that an anomaly has never opened in the Loch, I'm just saying that some of the sightings might be real but I think over at least a quarter of them are fabrication... since the first recorded sighting in 1871 he has claimed to been spotted 97 times in the water, 28 out of them claim to have visual evidence!" Kacey stated staring at Connor who was still staring at her in shock.

"You have done your homework!" Connor whispered in shock with a pout making Abby smile as she quickly backed out the lab before rushing back to the lab where the rest of the team were before bursting into laughter as she closed the door making everyone look at her in alarm before she waved her hand.

"Connor and his sister are debating whether Nessy is real or not" Abby giggled as Jess laughed shaking her head as she remembered one of the conversations about the Loch Ness Monster she had with Connor when he and Abby lived with her.

"That poor girl has picked the wrong subject to talk with Connor about he knows everything about that creature" Jess laughed as Abby shook her head.

"Yeah I know but the funny thing about it was Connor was getting schooled on his favourite subject by his baby sister... all he could say when she had finished is to tell her she had done her homework, gather sulkily" Abby smiled as everyone laughed but glad that the sibling's had found something to bond over.

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Thanks for reading please a review.

Katy xx


	16. Ch16 Fired!

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval Blah, Blah, Blah... You know the drill.

AN: Hey guys here's chapter 16, thank you to everyone who's read, reviewed, alerted and favourited, I love you all. This chapter is the longest so far at just under 5000 words, I hope you all enjoy.

Kell: Thank you for your reviews and yeah I have no plans to abandon this story I already have up to chapter 20 written and I'm half way through writing chapter 21. I hope you enjoy this chapter as by the title you may be able to guess what's coming... x

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Chapter 16

Fired!

"Done" Matt sighed leaning back against the cabinet behind him as he looked around to see everyone else just finishing up.

"Me too" Becker sighed standing up and stretching before looking back down at the laptop. "I'm glad I finished Connor's... I don't think he realised he had his sister's report in the bundle he picked up" Becker sighed as Matt gaped at him.

"Was it bad?" Abby asked as she placed her laptop down after finishing making everyone look at Becker.

"Nowhere near as bad as Lucy's but it still wasn't pleasant to read" Becker sighed before frowning at the time. "Where's Connor anyway? They still cant be talking about the Lock Ness Monster!" Becker laughed as he looked out the door before Matt shrugged his shoulders before standing up.

"Lets go find out" Matt smiled before leading Himself, Becker, Emily and Abby out and over to Kacey's lab as Jess was still helping Lester. All four quietly entered the lab to find Connor looking at all the pictures on the board as Kacey typed away on a laptop.

"What's this? It looks like a alien!" Connor laughed turning to his sister making her laugh as she looked up at what Connor was holding.

"I know!" Kacey laughed before shaking her head. "That's a drawing that was done by a Paranormal expert after reading every sighting of the Chupacabra" Kacey smiled as Connor frowned as he looked at it before laughing.

"Ok, so you have trouble believing in the Lock Ness Monster but you believe the stories of the Chupacabra which looks like a Martian?" Connor laughed as Kacey frowned at him.

"Really then you explain it?" Kacey replied smugly as Connor carried on laughing.

"Ok, when was the last sighting?" Connor smiled as Kacey smirked at him.

"2011!" Kacey smiled as Connor frowned. "The Legend of the Chupacabra is relatively new. The first reported sighting of what they started calling the Chupacabra was in Puerto Rico in 1995, the creature reportedly killed 8 sheep... three puncture marks where found on the carcasses in a shape of an upside down triangle and all 8 sheep where drained of blood, a few months later another sighting happened in Puerto Rico and it was claimed that within the few month over 150 animals, livestock and pets, had been killed, it was later discovered that in 1975 a series of attacks happened there also but the animal deaths were put down to Satanic Cults, more reports came in over the following months of similar deaths from all over the island, after Puerto Rico broadcast a bulletin about it on the news more countries came forward saying they had had reporting of similar discoveries... Dominican Republic, Argentina, Bolivia, Chile, Colombia, Honduras, El Salvador, Nicaragua, Panama, Peru, Brazil, Mexico and The United States. The first eyewitness sighting in America was in July 2004 in Texas... a rancher killed a creature that he caught killing his livestock, DNA samples where taken and according to authorities, they said it was a Coyote that was suffering from Mange. Most of the sighting in the US have been attributed to wild dogs suffering from Mange but it's curious with how many sightings there has been in the US why hasn't something been done about our wild dog population?" Kacey stated as Connor just looked at her before smiling.

"You are so my sister!" Connor laughed as he sat back down making Kacey laugh as the other just stood gaping at the two of them in shock.

"I have never even heard of a Chupacabra?" Abby stated making both siblings turn and looked at the four people behind them. "So how did it get that name?" Abby asked as she stood next to Connor as the other three walked over.

"Livestock where the main carcasses found, mainly sheep and goats. Chupacabra is Latin, Chupar means 'To suck' and Cabra means 'Goat'" Kacey smiled as Abby nodded her head impressed.

"So Chupacabra literally means Goat sucker?" Emily asked smiling as Kacey nodded her head.

"Least people cant act shocked by it? Its in the name?" Kacey smiled as Emily laughed nodding her head before looking over the board and picking up another picture and showing it to Kacey who smiled.

"So what is this?" Emily smiled as Kacey nodded before showing Connor who frowned as he looked at it.

"I'm with Emily, what is that?" Connor smiled making Kacey laugh.

"The Jersey Devil!" Kacey smiled as everyone looked at her with a frown.

"I'm sorry the what?" Matt asked as he looked at the picture.

"It's named the Jersey Devil. Its a cryptid said to originate in the Pine Barrens of New Jersey, its most popularly described as a flying biped with hooves but there have been many other variations. Its known to admit a blood curling scream and be very fast. Popular culture and Folklore state the creature originated in New Jersey its self. A woman named Mother Leeds had 12 children, she lived in New Jersey in 1735. When she fell pregnant with her 13th,she stated that this one would be the devil, she went into labour on a stormy night with her friends and a midwife present. Mother Leeds was supposedly a witch and the child's father was the devil himself... the child was born perfectly normal but before everyone's eyes started to change... It became a creature with hooves on its feet, a goats head, Bat like wings and a forked tailed. It growled and screamed before killing the midwife and flying out up the chimney, it reportedly circled the town for a while before flying towards the pines. In 1740 the demon was reportedly exorcised by a member of the clergy for 100 years and it wasn't sighted again until 1890" Kacey smiled as everyone looked at her shocked with mouths open. "What?" Kacey asked as she watched them all stare at her.

"How do you know all this?" Abby asked making Kacey laugh as she shook her head.

"Its my job to find these things and research them!" Kacey smiled as Abby smiled at her as Matt just shook his head and looked at the board with a smile as he recognised a few of the creatures.

"Do you believe the story?" Emily asked looking at Kacey to see her trying to keep a straight face before bursting out in laughter.

"No!" Kacey giggled before grabbing her laptop and pulling up a page. "Maybe something had been sighted in the air but no, I do not believe the Mother Leeds story. My theory is easier to understand and believe. I believe an anomaly opened and a genius of Pterosaurs came through" Kacey smiled turning the laptop around so everyone could see the pictures themselves.

"Yes I think the public will swallow this version much easier" Connor smiled as Kacey turned and glared at him. "Because the public will find it easier to believe in Dinosaurs roaming around rather than a folklore story" Connor laughed making everyone else laugh as Kacey just rolled her eyes.

"I'm not saying the public will like it but that's what it is!" Kacey stated pointing to the screen of her laptop as she stood up and glared down at Connor as he just laughed before standing up and quickly hugging Kacey as she still glared at him.

"I believe you thousands wouldn't" Connor laughed Kacey stared at him trying not laugh making Abby smile.

"You can laugh Kacey, we laugh at him all the time. He thinks we are laughing with him but normally we are laughing at him" Abby stated before kissing Connor's cheek making Kacey laugh.

"Your not meant to make fun of me?" Connor stated pouting up at Abby making her laugh as she nodded her head.

"Its my job to help my future sister in law torture her brother" Abby smiled before winking at a laughing Kacey as she placed both pictures she was holding back on the board.

"Hey so this is where everyone disappeared too" Everyone turned to see Jess standing at the door with her hand on her hip making the UK team smile as Kacey frowned. "What are you guys doing anyway?" Jess asked looking around at everyone.

"Oh, we were just talking about the Jersey Devil and Chupacabra's" Connor smiled before frowning as he noticed his sister turn her back on Jess before getting back to placing the pictures back in there places properly.

"What are...? Actually don't tell me I don't want to have nightmares" Jess smiled making everyone laugh apart from Kacey who still hadn't turned around making Jess frown. "Anyway Lester needs you all" Jess smiled watching as they all stood up and headed to the door, Jess smiled as she watched Becker whisper something in Kacey's ear making her smile before heading to the door and passing Jess. "Um, tell everyone I will be back in a minute" Jess smiled to a frowning Becker before shutting the door, Kacey turned around as she heard the door shut to come face to face with Jess making her take in a deep breath as Jess opened her mouth.

"I'm sorry" Kacey whispered before Jess could say anything making Jess frown. "I know you and Becker were a couple just before he came out here, and I know it cant be easy to see him with someone else and" Kacey stood speaking as Jess burst into laughter making Kacey frown at her. "What?" Kacey asked looking at the girl who had tears in her eyes.

"You ramble just like Connor... and you don't owe me an apology, I owe you one... I shouldn't of said what I did this morning it just made things really awkward between my friends and you. Me and Becker we weren't right for each other and we both knew it... we ended things on good terms, we are still close but his more like a brother to me" Jess smiled as Kacey smirked at her.

"So is it normal to sleep with brothers? Connor's really not my type" Kacey whispered with a smile making Jess laugh again but harder as she held her side as she started to calm down.

"Ok, so maybe brother was a bad term... Close friend" Jess laughed as Kacey smiled at her.

"Yeah, it is slightly better" Kacey giggled making Jess smile. "And you don't have to apologise either, this morning I just decided to have a small melt down, it just all caught up to me and decided it was time for me to break" Kacey smiled sadly as Jess nodded sadly before walking closer to Kacey.

"I would really like us to be friends, I see the team as my family and as Connor's sister that makes you part of this family" Jess smiled as Kacey nodded her head.

"I would like that too" Kacey smiled before Jess quickly hugged her before pulling back quickly and walking to the door as Kacey raised her eyebrow at the girl she just met.

"I'm a very touchy feely person" Jess smiled as she opened the door and went to walk out before pausing and turning around. "Are you coming? I said Lester wanted everyone... that includes you missy!" Jess smiled as Kacey frowned before following Jess out her lab the two laughing not hearing anyone else in the corridor.

"Now that what you call any guys wet dream!" Jess and Kacey turned around quickly Jess appalled and Kacey angrily.

"Go to hell Eric!" Kacey stated placing her arm in front of Jess as she shrank back against the wall behind Kacey as she realised who was in front of her.

"I have told you once Kacey you can stop playing hard to get I will get you one day, and then I will have the my time of my life" Eric stated smugly looking Kacey up and down as Jess grabbed her arm in fear. "And maybe I will get to your friend before hand" Eric smiled placing his hand over his crotch of his jeans making Jess flinch and Kacey sneer.

"Go to hell Eric and I told you I would gather be boiled alive and threaten any one again and I will break all hell lose on your ass!" Kacey glared as Eric smirked before walking backwards down the hall.

"Good luck with that" Eric smirked as he entered his lab as Jess gasped for breathe.

"Oh my god" Jess whispered hugging her arms as Kacey turned to her and touched her arm lightly.

"Its ok Jess, his gone. He wont touch you I promise" Kacey smiled sadly as Jess looked at Kacey with tears in her eyes.

"Its not me I'm worried about" Jess whispered before rushing into the UK leaving a shocked Kacey in the hallway. Kacey slowly walked up to the door as Matt appeared angrily and looked at Kacey before shooting a glare down the corridor before gently pulling Kacey into the room where she was immediately pulled into a hug, that she recognised to be her brothers from his aftershave.

"Where's Jess?" Kacey whispered knowing everyone was silent and looking between everyone in the room, Connor turned her so she could see Jess sobbing into Emily's arms as Abby stroked her back as she looked at Kacey with tears in her eyes. "Jess?" Kacey asked as she pulled away from Connor with a small smile as Jess looked up at her.

"He basically just threatened to rape you" Jess whispered brokenly as Connor grabbed her hand in shock as everyone looked at Kacey who shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm fine Jess... It's not the first time he has threatened me like that" Kacey smiled as Lester walked up to Kacey and looked at her in shock.

"Please tell me you are joking?" Lester asked deadly calm as he looked at the young woman in front of him.

"Becker was there last time and his done it a few times before that" Kacey answered as Lester nostrils flared.

"Jess tell me you synced all the laptop so all the information is on my one?" Lester asked as he walked over to his laptop and slammed it shut as Jess nodded mutely. "Good!" Lester stated before looking back at Kacey to see Connor had pulled her back into his arms as she giggled lightly. Lester smiled at brother and sister before looking at Matt and Becker. "I want you two to go down to Gardner's lab and escort him to Underlay's office as that is where I will be" Lester stated making everyone look up as Lester nodded to the two guys as he left the lab.

"Hey" Becker whispered as he came over to Kacey watching with a smile as she pulled away from her brother with a smile as she looked up at him. "Stay in here for a while, I have feeling this wont be pretty, well I hope it wont" Becker smirked as he headed towards the door with Matt who nodded to him as his face set into a determined frown.

"Don't worry she isn't going anywhere!" Connor smiled as he grabbed her shoulders making Kacey turn around and frown at Connor.

"You do know I could totally kick your butt if I wanted to right?" Kacey smirked as Connor nodded his head before grinning.

"Doesn't change the fact I'm not letting you out my sight until that guy is no longer around" Connor smiled as Kacey rolled her eyes before turning to see Emily, Abby and Jess just staring at the two in amusement before bursting into laughter.

"Are two trying to make up on 25 years of not bickering?" Abby laughed as she walked over and sat down on the couch next to where Connor and Kacey were standing.

"I cant help it that I'm just smarter than him" Kacey grinned shrugging her shoulders as she looked at Abby as Connor glared at her.

"No way are you smarter than me.. I'm older which means I know more by being alive longer than you" Connor stated smugly as he turned and sat down next to Abby grinning as Kacey smirked.

"Exactly you have been alive longer, your older, which means your brain works slower!" Kacey stated making everyone laugh as Emily and Jess walked over to the group Jess sitting on the couch as Emily put her arm around Kacey with a grin.

"Stop being mean to your big brother" Emily smiled before turning and whispering in Kacey's ear. "And for someone who says they don't know how to be a sister... your doing more than ok" Emily smiled as she pulled away with a grin as they watched Abby and Connor banter back and forth with the rest of them joining and most of the time ending with the four girls ganging up on Connor.

…...

"Do you wanna do the honours?" Becker smiled at Matt as they nodded at the door as Matt frowned.

"I'm not knocking!" Matt stated before speaking through the COMM he was wearing. "Chloe can you open the door to Eric Gardner's office. Its an official request from Lester" Matt stated smiling at Becker who grinned as they both waited to hear the door unlock. After a few minutes they heard the click signalling it was unlocked, Becker quickly opened the door and he and Matt went in to the mostly dark room, Becker frowned trying to spot Eric.

"What are you doing in here? And how did you get in here?" Matt and Becker turned towards the voice to see Eric sitting at the desk. "Um I asked you a question... you are in my office?" Eric stated as Matt frowned at him.

"Eric Gardner we have been asked to escort you to Underlays office" Matt stated trying to stay professional.

"What?" Eric laughed shaking his head. "If my Uncle wanted to see me he wouldn't send anyone to take me to him"

"You are not going to see your Uncle, Its James Lester that is calling this meeting and we are to take you there" Matt replied as Eric flicked the lights on and slowly looked over both men with a worried glance.

"We can do this easy or hard way Gardner... I would personally prefer the hard way it means I get to deal with you!" Becker stated glaring at the guy who was slowly standing up from his desk, Matt rested his hand on Becker's arm in warning.

"You cant touch me, my Uncle runs this place!" Eric stated trying not to flinch as Matt and Becker both threw glares his way.

"I really wouldn't be so smug, Lester has more authority than your Uncle" Matt stated before leaving Becker's side. "So after you Gardner!" Matt stated waving his hand to the door Becker was holding open as Eric looked between the two scared before slowly moving to the door with Matt and Becker following him.

…...

Kacey sighed as she looked around the UK lab, Matt and Becker hadn't come back in and it was still the five of them for the last 3 hours.

"Can I please go back to my lab at least then I can get some work done?" Kacey sighed as she leant against the cabinet that ran down side of the room as she looked towards Emily and Connor the two that had been stopping her from leaving.

"No!" Connor grinned as he looked up at his sister to see her scowl making Emily laugh as Connor turned back to Abby and Jess much to Kacey annoyance.

"I think you can go a few hours with out working... As your lab is proof, you do more than enough work" Emily smiled as she walked over and leant next to Kacey before nudging her shoulder making her laugh, Connor looked up and smiled as he watched Emily interact with his sister.

"Do you ever get to relax at work?" Abby asked looking over at Kacey as she turned away from Connor.

"Relax? Its work!" Kacey smiled shaking her head before frowning. "I have always been driven, when I was in school if I even started to slack on work my parents were on me" Kacey sighed shrugging her shoulders making Connor frown.

"Was you ever aloud to let your hair down?" Abby asked frowning as well.

"If all my homework was done, yes" Kacey smiled as she looked at Abby then Connor. "They just wanted the best for me, so they pushed me to better myself" Kacey smiled as Connor nodded sadly as he was not liking the sound of his sisters childhood.

"What do your parents do for a living themselves?" Abby asked as she leant against Connor in comfort.

"My dad is an engineer and my mum is a museum curator" Kacey stated before frowning. "And my 'brother' his a jobless slob" Kacey finished with a scowl on her face. "Sam, his my parents biological child and his 30 and never had a job in his life" Abby looked at her shocked as did Connor, a silent Jess and Emily frowned.

"I'm confused... they pushed you their adoptive daughter to the limits but let their biological child run wild? That doesn't make sense. Not to mention its so unfair" Abby stated looking at Kacey making her smile as she shrugged.

"I used to be so angry at them, you know pushing me so hard but then I got this job and it was like I was born to do it" Kacey smiled as Connor grinned at her and nodded his head.

"I suppose this job is either something you can or cant do" Jess smiled before shaking her head. "Like me, I wouldn't be able to handle all the field work you guys have to do... I would die!" Jess exclaimed making them all laugh before a knock sounded on the door making them all look up as Emily walked to the door to open, Emily smiled as she spotted Kate on the other side.

"Hey Kate. Everything ok?" Emily asked smiling at the soldier in front of her.

"Yea. Have you seen Kacey she's not in her lab?" Kate smiled as Emily waved her in to the lab before pointing at Kacey who was still leaning on the side.

"Hey, what's up?" Kacey smiled as they could hear everything being said.

"You need to come down to the Hub" Kate grinned making Kacey raised her eyebrow as Kate grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door. "Sorry guys but I'm stealing her" Kate laughed as she opened the door and pulled a laughing Kacey out the lab making her laugh as she waved bye to everyone as she followed Kate.

"What's going on?" Kacey asked raising her eyebrow at her usually calm friend who just laughed and pointed out the door.

"This is just something you are going to want to see" Kate laughed as she ran down the stairs with Kacey frowning after her friend.

…

Kacey stopped short when she walked into the Hub, Kacey looked around the open area, it looked like every female member of personnel was in here. Kacey edged slowly into the room and made her way over to the ADD after spotting Chloe and Kate over there.

"What's going on?" Kacey asked quietly as she again looked around in bafflement at everyone.

"The news spread fast" Chloe laughed as Kacey just frowned at her.

"Anderson and Becker used an open COMM to contact me telling me to open Eric's lab and somehow the COMM remained open so anyone in here heard the whole exchange between the three. It was still open when Eric arrived here at Underlay's office. Lester had already removed Underlay from position" Chloe smiled as Kacey tried not to smile.

"You do know that you shouldn't of been eaves dropping right?" Kacey smiled as Kate just laughed as all three silently looked up at the office as they heard whispers surrounding them from the rest of the female staff. Kacey looked down as she felt her mobile vibrate on her leg from where it was sitting in her jeans pocket. Kacey pulled it out and opened the message.

**Good News travels fast! X -B**

Kacey looked back up to the office with a smile on her face as she placed her mobile back in her pocket silently making Kate grin as she watched her best friend.

"You are so smitten" Kate whispered in Kacey's ear making her jump as she turned to Kate with a small smile on her face.

"I don't know what you mean" Kacey smiled as Kate just laughed as she shook her head at her friends stubbornness.

"Yea right. We both know that message was from a certain UK soldier in that office" Kate grinned as she knocked Kacey's shoulder making her laugh as Kacey looked at her Kate with a smile making her whole face light up. Kate was rooted to the ground as she looked at Kacey... It was the first time she had ever been truly happy but what Kate couldn't work out was weather the change was because of Becker or Connor! Or both of them.

"Plead the fifth" Kacey laughed before stopping as the door to Underlay's office opened and Lester stepped out followed by Matt before they both took a step back in shock at seeing all the female workers in the ARC.

"Wow. That's a lot of women" Matt laughed as Lester nodded in shock before they both turned as Underlay and Gardner were followed out the office by Becker.

"All your personal belongs will be sent to you at your homes, now if you please I would like you both off these premisses and you are never to step foot on these premisses again" Lester stated before noticing a hush fall over the Hub. "Becker, Matt please escort these two out the building and make sure to remove their security access" Lester stated before turning to watch Matt and Becker lead Underlay and Eric down the ramp and out the Hub before turning and looking back down at the Hub. "As of right now I am your superior until a suitable replacement is hired to take over Underlay's job" Lester stated before trying not to smile as everyone broke out into smiles. "Eric has also been removed from his position as well. I would like to ask you to make this transition as easy as possible... Thank you" Lester smiled before stepping back towards the office as a cheer went up and loud talking broke out making Lester laugh as he stepped back into the office.

…...

Emily, Jess, Abby and Connor slowly walked out into the Hub following the loud music that was blaring around the ARC. As they rounded the corner all four of them stopped dead, the Hub was full to the brim with laughing and dancing female employees. Emily spotted Matt and Becker and led the others over to them.

"I think they are happy" Becker laughed his eyes lighting up as he looked at Kacey.

"What are they celebrating?" Emily asked looking between Becker and Matt before looking towards Kacey, Kate and Chloe who seemed to be in the middle of all the activity.

"Underlay and Gardner have been fired... we escorted them out of the building an hour ago" Matt smiled as he looked around contently.

"Is it me or does there seem to be twice the amount of women in this ARC compared to ours?" Abby asked as she looked around with a smile as she watched Matt nod his head as the others laughed as Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead started playing.

"I think things are going to be changing around here" Matt smiled as they walked over to join Kacey, Kate and Chloe. No one really knowing how right Matt was...

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Thank you all for reading please leave a review.

Katy xx


	17. Ch17 Help!

Disclaimer: Normal stuff I don't own Primeval just my character in the USA ARC.

AN: Hey guys here's chapter 17. This is quite a short chapter but its just a set up for the main arc of this story... I hope you all enjoy. x

Kell: I hope you enjoy this chapter and Eric and Underlay? We will see. X

Thanks to every one who has taken their time to read, review, alert and favourite this story I do appreciate it all xx

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Chapter 17

Help!

Becker smiled as leaned back on the couch he was sitting on in the Hub, it had been three days since Underlay and Gardner were fired and things were so much more relaxed around the place, and most people were wearing smiles as well.

"Its so different, to see everyone so relaxed" Matt smiled as he sat on the arm of the couch at the other end to Becker as he too looked over the Hub to see Chloe smiling and laughing as she talked to Jess and Mike one of the US security team.

"They are not walking on egg shells all day thou now are they?" Becker smiled as he looked over at Matt before frowning as he didn't see anyone else from their team. "Where's Emily, Connor and Abby?" Becker smiled as Matt frowned before shaking his head.

"Emily and Abby are trying to calm Connor down as he is fuming. He was in Kacey's lab and she got a text from Sam her adoptive brother... and lets just say it was not pleasant" Matt sighed as Becker sighed as he sat forward.

"I don't know why but the more I hear about her family the more I don't like them!" Becker muttered making Matt smirk.

"And that's got nothing to do with your feelings for Kacey" Matt smirked as Becker frowned at Matt.

"That's got nothing to do with it!" Becker glared making Matt laugh as he watched Becker bristle.

"Calm down" Matt laughed before standing up and turning to look at Becker with a small smile before shaking his head. "You do know your not fooling anyone right?" Matt smiled before heading off down the security hall as Becker frowned before sighing and resting his head back on the couch and closing his eyes.

"Since when is that couch a bed?"

Becker snapped his eyes open as he heard the teasing voice in his ear, he looked up to be met with the sight of a grinning Kacey.

"I wasn't asleep I was just resting my eyes" Becker smiled turning around so he was facing the back of the couch that Kacey was standing behind with a smile on her face. Becker raised his eyebrow as he took in her leather jacket. "Going somewhere?" Becker smiled as Kacey laughed.

"Yea, just checking out an animal sighting not far from here, its been circulating for a couple of weeks now. So I'm going to go check it out" Kacey smiled as Becker stood up and walked around the couch and leant against it next to Kacey.

"You want some company?" Becker asked smiling as Kacey shook her head with a smile.

"No, but thanks for the other. I just want to be alone for awhile... you know to catch my breathe. I will have me black box on thou as well as me COMMs so if you guys need me just call" Kacey smiled as she leant forward and kissed the side of Becker's mouth. "See you in a little while" Kacey smiled as she headed for the exit with a smile on her face.

"Take an EMD" Becker called out with a grin making Kacey turn back around and laugh before shaking her head.

"Already have one in the car" Kacey smiled before leaving the Hub and and a grinning Becker behind.

Becker shook his head with a smile as Kacey disappeared. "I'm so screwed" Becker muttered before turning around and nearly walking into Connor.

"Who's screwing who?" Connor asked not hearing Becker completely making Becker gape at him along with Abby, Jess, Emily and Matt, who were all standing behind Connor before Connor shook his head. "On second thoughts don't answer that as the last person you slept with was my sister" Connor stated before exaggerating a shiver before sitting down on the couch that Becker was sitting on not that long ago making them all laugh.

…...

Kacey sighed as she looked around again with a shake of her head. It was now coming to 6pm, she had been walking around Irving City Park for roughly an hour now and had spotted nothing out of the ordinary. Kacey sighed as she walked through a path surrounded by trees before hitting the COMM.

"Hey Chloe, I'm on my way back, there is nothing here in Irving Park so we can get those stories circulating stopped." Kacey sighed as she placed her hand back in her pocket where she had placed her black box after its tenth dive to the ground as it wouldn't grip the waist band of the jeans she was wearing.

"_Ok, I will get on it. How long until your going to be back here?"_ Chloe replied making Kacey smile.

"Once I'm back to the car about 10-15 minutes" Kacey replied smiling as she looked around again, she really did love living in Portland.

"_Ok, see you soon"_ Chloe replied ending the COMM link leaving Kacey to her own thoughts.

Kacey was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice anything around her. Kacey was brought back to reality when a stick snap right behind her, Kacey turned and came face to face with a guy wearing back, with a cap on his head and a hood covering his head so that his face was blacked out.

"Can I help you?" Kacey asked trying to keep her voice straight as she took a step back, a hand grabbed arm making her jerk out of the hold.

"There is no where to run to Mathers" the first guy stated making Kacey stop as she recognised the voice, Kacey activated the COMM. "We have orders, you made this happen sooner. We had it all planned but you have blown everything, so now it comes to this..."

"CHLOE HELP... Ch..."

"Shut the COMM down and lets get her to the van" the first guy ordered nodding to the guy who was restraining Kacey, who was still struggling against the hold the second guy had on her, before he jumped back as Kacey bite the hand over her mouth.

"You bitch! She bit me!" the second guy screamed before hitting Kacey hard knocking her unconscious. "At least tell me I get to have my fun with her now"

"We have orders and she is not to be hurt" the first guy stated staring down at the unconscious young woman in hatred. "Let's go we have a time limit. And kill the COMM"

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Thank you for reading and please leave a review.

Katy xxx


	18. Ch18 What?

Disclaimer: Normal thing I don't own Primeval.

AN: Here's the next update I hope you all enjoy, thank you to my readers, reviewers and alerters.

Kell: Thank you for your review and they all find out this chapter, I knew where I wanted to go with their reactions but as I was writing it kind of changed. I hope you enjoy this chapter. X

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Chapter 18

What?

Chloe smiled as she heard Kacey end her COMM, she would be back in 10 minutes, which was good maybe a certain Captain would stop frowning, she turned back to the ADD with a smile and started to check the area to make sure there was no magnetic fields anywhere. Chloe was about to turn away when the COMM activated again.

"_We have orders, you made this happen sooner. We had it all planned but you have blown everything, so now it comes to this..." _Chloe looked at the screen in alarm as she realised it was coming through Kacey's COMM.

"_CHLOE HELP... Ch..." _Chloe gasped as a struggle could be heard. Chloe grabbed the COMM link.

…...

Becker laughed as Kate had just joined them all and was telling them stories of what her and Kacey had gotten up to whilst working for the ARC.

"And Kacey ignored Scott's order and did it anyway" Kate laughed as Connor smiled proudly.

"See being disobedient is in our genes" Connor smirked making Abby hit him as she laughed with a shake of her head.

"You are imposable" Abby smiled as everyone else just shook their heads.

"Kacey? Kacey!" Everyone spun and watched as Chloe furiously hit the keys on ADD, making them all pale before darting over to her.

"Kacey!" Chloe yelled again not realising everyone that had just joined her until Kate grabbed her.

"Chloe what's wrong?" Kate asked as fear ran through her for her best friend. Chloe opened her mouth but nothing came out as she burst into tears. "Chloe?" Kate asked alarmed as Chloe shook her head and just sobbed. The noise had alerted Lester who had walk over to join them frowning.

"What is going on?" Lester asked looking from one pale face to another before landing on Chloe who was on the floor sobbing as Kate tried to get her to calm down.

"Chloe is in no condition to answer" Jess stated grabbing Chloe's chair and sitting down and hitting Kacey's COMM. Jess frowned before typing again and frowning as she looked at Lester.

"Jess?" Matt asked as he placed himself next to Lester as Abby rubbed Connor's arm as he was shaking in fear.

"Kacey's COMM has been disabled her end" Jess stated making Kate frown.

"She wouldn't do that!" Kate stated as Becker nodded his head.

"Kate's right, she said before she left she had her COMM and to contact her if we needed her" Becker stated as he shifted on his feet nervously.

"Can you find anything else Jess?" Lester asked making Jess turn back around and start typing again.

"Last recorded COMM" Everyone turned to look at Chloe as it was her whispered voice.

"Clo?" Kate asked trying to stay calm but freaking as Chloe started crying again as Jess located the file she was looking for.

"Got it!" Jess stated before pressing play...

"_Hey Chloe, I'm on my way back, there is nothing here in Irving Park so we can get those stories circulating stopped."_

"**Ok, I will get on it. How long until your going to be back here?"**

"_Once I'm back to the car about 10-15 minutes"_

"**Ok, see you soon"**

"_We have orders, you made this happen sooner. We had it all planned but you have blown everything, so now it comes to this..."_

"That's not Kacey" Emily whispered in shock as Connor shook his head.

"She's in trouble!" Becker stated his lip thinning into the smallest line possible.

"_CHLOE HELP... Ch..." _Everyone gaped as the sound of the struggle came through the playback.

"_Shut the COMM down and lets get her to the van" _More movement could be heard, they knew Kacey was fighting back making Connor smile sadly.

"_You bitch! She bit me!" "At least tell me I get to have my fun with her now" _

"I know that voice" Kate whispered her eyes going wide as she looked at Lester in fear. "That's Eric Gardner!" Chloe burst into more tears as she also recognised the voice as everyone else glared back at the ADD as the second voice sounded again making recognition flare at it as well.

"_We have orders and she is not to be hurt" "Let's go we have a time limit. And kill the COMM"_

"Underlay" Lester stated as he looked over to Connor to see him shaking in anger.

"What does he mean by we have orders?" Abby asked as Connor walked away from the ADD and placed his head on one of the walls in the room.

"They are obviously not working alone" Matt stated as Emily had now crouched down next to Kate and Chloe as they were both now in tears. Becker walked over to Connor and squeezed his shoulder. Matt watched with a frown before looking at the ADD in hope. "Jess they disabled the COMM, tell me she took her black box? She always puts in her back pocket because it falls off the waist band of her jeans... if they cant see it maybe they wont look for it" Matt stated as Jess nodded before typing away as Kate stood up on shaky legs with Chloe as Emily helped them both keep their balance. Matt looked back over to Connor and Becker to see Becker's head bent as he talked quietly to Connor, watching as Connor nodded before hugging Becker before pulling away and wiping his eyes before they both headed back towards the ADD.

"Yes!" Jess yelled pulling everyone's attention. "Kacey's black box is still transmitting" Jess stated pulling up a map of the area and zeroing in on a flash blip.

"Swan Island" Kate stated looking at the blip making everyone look at her. "Its what its called, its mainly an industrial estate" Kate finished with a sigh as Lester nodded his head.

"Matt pull a team together and lets get our person back" Lester stated as Matt nodded before turning to Kate.

"Are you ok to do this?" Matt asked watching as Kate glared at him making him have to hide his smile.

"You wouldn't be able to stop me going!" Kate stated making Matt nod with a smile.

"Good. I need you to grab every possible US field operative. We are going in prepared, lets have everyone met in the car park" Matt stated as Kate nodded before squeezing Chloe's arm before rushing off towards the security zone. "Jess, I need you here on the ADD with Chloe guiding us" Matt stated looking at Jess then Chloe as she took a deep breathe before standing next to Jess and looking at the screen to try and work out the quickest route to the island.

"Lethal or non lethal weapons?" Becker asked looking at Matt who smiled as he knew what was going through Becker's head.

"Everyone is to have EMD's only no matter how tempting the other option is" Matt stated with a smile before nodding to Lester. "Lets get going to the car park as I have a feeling we are going to be a rather large force" Matt stated as they all turned and headed towards the armoury.

Matt's jaw dropped as he stepped into the car park from the doorway that led back towards the armoury, the place was full of more people than even he had expected. Kate walked up to Matt with a determined frown.

"This is everyone field trained. Some have even come in from days off after hearing Kacey had been taken" Kate stated as Connor looked around in shock. "Don't looked so shocked Connor, everyone loves your sister" Kate smiled sadly as Connor nodded his head.

"How many people do we have?" Matt asked as he looked around the mass of people.

"Including you guys, 40 I think" Kate stated as Matt nodded.

"Ok, everyone listen up. We are going to split into 4 groups of 10. My guys and the alpha security team will form the main team, then you guys can split off into three more groups. When we get there we will hopefully have more information to make a more detailed plan. Any questions?" Matt asked before nodding to Mike who raised his hand.

"What are our orders concerning Underlay and Gardner?" Mike asked as Matt shook his head.

"Lester is working on that, we will have an official stand when we get there but obviously our main priority is finding and getting Kacey out safely" Matt stated staring at Mike before looking at Becker and Connor. "If you run into them no over excessive force is to be used, we are not the law... so we wont be taking law into our own hands" Matt finished. "Let's go Alpha security team in the car here, you guys can lead as you know the roads better" Matt stated looking at Kate who nodded.

"Mike, Dave, Jake and Leah. You guys are with me in the main team" Kate stated watching as the four she called walked over to her as everyone else slit off into 4 more cars. "Ok, so follow me" Kate stated as she sat in the drivers seat and taking a deep breath to steady herself before turning the ignition to start the journey which she knew would take roughly 10 minutes give or take traffic over the Marquam Bridge.

"_Guys, I have a better location, its a place called Vigor Industrial... Its a Maritime dry dock?"_ Jess stated sounding perplexed about the location. _"Lester has just spoken to the owner and they are not aware of anything out of ordinary happening but they have given permission for you guys to enter the place and Lester told me to inform you all Underlay and Gardner are to be brought in unharmed because we need to find out who hired them"_ Jess voice finished making everyone sigh apart from Kate who was frowning.

…...

Kate sighed as she got out the car followed by everyone else as Matt pulled up and the UK team filed out, Kate turned and frowned as she looked at the buildings they were bizarrely familiar.

"Chloe have we ever had a anomaly around here?" Kate asked into her COMM as everyone looked at her.

"Why?" Matt asked as he checked the charge on his EMD before looking at Kate.

"_Um, no Kate never"_ Chloe voice stated still a little shaky.

"I have been here before, I know this place but I don't know how" Kate stated before shaking her head. "Oh, it doesn't matter lets just find Kacey" Kate stated checking the charge on her EMD.

"How big is this place?" Matt asked trying to gage the area they needed to search.

"_Huge"_ Jess replied. _"But I have isolated Kacey's signal its coming from the furthest one of the three docks and I'm guessing from the position of the signal she is on a ship"_ Jess replied making Matt pale. Matt sighed as the other cars pulled up.

"Okay, I take it you all heard Jess?" Matt asked watching as they all nodded. "We need to get on this ship with out being noticed. Me and the main team will take the hull of the ship, team two will take the upper floors of the ship and the other two team will secure the dock and the deck. Any questions?" Matt asked watching as no one moved. "Okay lets go, Jess direct us!" Matt stated as they team slowly made their way towards where Kacey was being held. It was nearly 7.30pm and night was setting in and the place seemed deserted.

"_Guys See the dock right in front of you, there should be a ship sitting near the end of it. Kacey's signal is coming from in there"_ Jess supplied as Matt waved everyone to a the ground.

"Yea we see it thanks Jess" Matt replied before turning to everyone. "Ok we need to stay low" Matt stated as they slowly made their way over to the ship.

"Its a cargo ship" Connor whispered in bemusement.

"They are properly just using it for cover" Matt stated as he and Becker started up the ramp to the deck before waving everyone else up. The deck was deserted as well. "Everyone know where they are going?" Matt asked waiting to get the nod before he pointed through a door that led to the inside of the ship. "We will slit each deck in two half's, 5 take one side the other take the other side" Matt stated as Kate nodded because of a knot that would not let go in her stomach. Kate waved the security team to one end as Matt, Becker, Emily, Connor and Abby headed to the other end before slowly making their way through all the doors checking to make sure they were all secure, they all slowly made their way to the second deck still nobody was in sight Matt sighed starting to think this was some big joke that maybe Kacey had been moved again and that her Black box had been left behind, he opened the door he was by not really paying attention as he watched Connor and Becker's shoulders drop everytime they came up empty, Matt turned his head to close the door again when he noticed a weird shape on the floor over in the corner, Matt flipped the switch. The room glowed in light as the brightness subsided Matt noticed the shape more fully it was a person laying on their side. Matt slowly raised his EMD and walked over before gasping as he rolled the person over. "Kacey" Matt whispered taking in her face, she had dried blood running down her forehead from a cut on her head she had a bruise forming around the base of her neck, she looked like she had pulled to where she rested, her jeans were ripped and torn as was her top she had scratches and grazes all over her. Matt checked for her pulse and breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the steady beat beneath his fingers. "Guys fall back down to me. I have her" Matt stated before placing his EMD on the ground before ripping a piece of his shirt off to place on her head wound to try and stop the bleeding. Matt looked up as Connor and Becker came into the room closely followed by Emily and Abby all of them gasping after noticing the state Kacey was in. Becker and Connor rushed over to Matt's side, Connor reached out to check her pulse and sighing as he too felt her strong pulse.

"_Thank god"_ Jess sighed Making Matt smile as they all heard Jess realise a breath she had been holding.

"Is she ok?" Kate asked as she ran into the room followed by the rest of the security team. Kate rushed over to look at her friend. Matt placed a little more pressure on to her head wound when she stirred.

"Kacey?" Becker whispered stroking her hair from her face some of it sticking there from the dried blood. "Come on open them eyes for us" Becker spoke trying coax her to open her eyes.

"Come on little sis, you have scared me for life enough" Connor stated grabbing her hand and squeezing it. Kacey slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see Matt smiling down at her.

"Welcome back sleeping beauty" Matt smiled making Kacey wince as she moved. "Hey take it easy" Matt stated pulling the fabric from her head now the bleeding had stopped.

"I feel like I have been run over by a freight train" Kacey whispered her voice cracking as Mike passed Kate a bottle of water.

"Here take a sip of this and you look like it too" Kate whispered trying not to cry in relief that Kacey was okay.

"Ok, sit up slowly" Matt smiled helping Kacey get into sitting position, with him bracing her in case she couldn't hold herself up. "Who hit you on the head?" Matt asked as Kacey took another sip from the bottle.

"I don't know, Eric knocked me out so they could put me in their van but I woke during the drive, I pretended to still be out so they dragged me to this place and there was a person already in the room... Eric and Underlay talked to him for a while before they realised I was awake and the hit came from behind so it wasn't Eric or Underlay as they were both in front of me" Kacey whispered as she rubbed her head where the bruise was forming from Eric hitting her.

"_This is Erickson, we have Underlay and Gardner... They are both dead. Bullets in them!" _

"Erickson? Which team was he on?" Matt asked looking at Kate looked at him.

"The team that went up" Kate replied with a sigh before looking back at Kacey who was slowly checking for any more serious injuries.

"Ok, mark the room and continue your search" Matt replied before standing up slowly.

"They wont find anything. All the movement I have heard was coming from the Cargo bay" Kacey whispered as she leant forward to try and stand up.

"Whoa" Becker yelled as he and Connor grabbed her as she stood up losing her balance as her head span making her close her eyes. Connor helped her to get steady before pushing her towards Becker, he pulled her closer to him so she could regain her balance as he looked over at Connor who smiled at him.

"Take it easy" Matt laughed as he smiled at Kacey as she opened her eyes to poked her tongue out before burying her head back on Becker' shoulder. "This is Anderson team two fall back down to the second sub level we will meet you there. We believe the people we are looking for are in the cargo bay" Matt stated before nodding to Mike and the other three. "Can you guys get to the stairs to direct the guys?" Matt asked as Mike nodded before smiling over at Kacey.

"Glad your ok Kace!" Mike smiled as Kacey looked up and smiled at her security team tiredly before Mike lead Leah and Dave out the room.

"Ok, I already know you wont wait for us, so... we will all go but you will be at the rear with Abby and Emily?" Matt stated looking at Kacey quickly before looking at Emily and Abby and watching them both nod. "If you need their help ask them don't try and be tough!" Matt stated before smiling as Becker raised his eyebrow.

"Take it easy" Becker whispered into Kacey's ear so only she could hear before kissing her head quickly as Emily appeared next to him with a small smile.

"You ready to head out?" Emily asked as Kacey nodded as Becker walked over to Matt and the two left the room at the same time.

"Lets take it one step at a time" Abby spoke making Kacey jump as she hadn't noticed Abby join them. "Sorry" Abby laughed before placing an arm around her back and helping to guide her out the room.

Connor smiled as he watched Abby and Emily with his sister before walking out the room with a smiling Kate.

"Do you think I will get in trouble if I shoot who did that to my sister" Connor whispered to Kate making her laugh.

"Well I don't think Matt or Becker will be a problem but Lester may very well have a problem with it" Kate smiled as she turned her head just as the other three left the room she winced in sympathy as she watched Emily and Abby stop as Kacey closed her eyes in pain. Connor looked at Kate before turning to look at his sister as well. "She is way to stubborn" Kate muttered as she watched Kacey open her eyes and nod at Abby and Emily.

"Its a family trait" Connor smiled making Kate laugh before carrying on down the corridor and meeting up with everyone else.

"Ok, so there are 21 of us, I'm not sure of the layout of this ship, so..." Matt stated trailing off as he looked down the stairs just as the girls joined them.

"So we are just going to storm in?" Mike asked nodding his head in approval.

"Or we could split three ways" Kacey stated her voice still really soft making everyone look at her before she nodded to above Matt's head where CSM CARGO was written.

"I have no idea what that means?" Matt smiled looking at Kacey.

"Its the name of the company this ship belongs to... its a Cargo Carrier which means this isn't the only stair well that go into the the cargo bay, there should be one at either end as well" Kacey whispered as she leant against the wall.

"Yea there is a set of stairs that end" Matt nodded before looking at Kate who also nodded looking down the other end. "Are you sure they all lead to the same place?" Matt asked looking at Kacey.

"I'm positive" Kacey stated smiling at Matt who frowned before nodding to the second security team.

"Split five and five and the rest of us will go down the main stairs. Anyone got any questions? Good lets do this" Matt stated as he and Becker started down the stairs quietly in the lead followed by Kate and Connor and the four security team before Kacey, Emily and Abby made their way down.

As they reached the bottom it opened out straight into the hold they all quickly got behind some containers that were sitting by the stairs as they could hear faint voices coming from one end of the ship. Kacey winced as she rested her back on to one of the containers next to Becker making him smile as the voices got louder as they came towards them.

"Go check to see if Kacey's awake" a female voice stated making Kacey raise her eyebrow as the voice was still distant but it sounded eerily and scarily familiar.

"She wont be, when Underlay and Gardner brought her in I smacked her over the head, she wont be awake for awhile" a male voice replied smugly but at that voice Kacey's legs gave away making her sink to the ground in shock and disbelieve as tears appeared in her eyes.

"We told you not to hurt her, like we told them not to hurt her... we need her alive!" another male voice sounded as Matt leant down next to Kacey as she was now white. "Why do you think I killed them two idiots!"

"Kacey?" Matt asked softly as everyone looked at them.

"I know them" Kacey whispered as tears appeared in her eyes before she stood up as she noticed a shimmering light in front of her on the wall that was reflecting from where the voices were coming from. Kacey walked around the side with everyone following her in shock as she froze in the middle of the hold stood an anomaly with three people standing by it.

Becker looked at Kacey before raising his EMD. Everyone turned towards Kacey as she gasped making all three people turn around before smirking as they looked at Kacey.

"What?" Kacey whispered in shock before her eyes focused on the woman in the middle. "How could you?"

"Kacey?" Matt asked in alarm looking at Kacey just as Kate gasped shaking her head as recognised them all.

"Oh god" Kate whispered making Emily looked at her in worry.

"Meet my mum, dad and brother!" Kacey whispered with tears in her eyes as everyone lowered their weapons in shock and denial.

PRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVALPRIMEVAL

Thank you for reading drop me a review and let me know what you guys think?

Katy xx


End file.
